The Marshall and the Officer
by gneebee
Summary: He's a Deputy U.S. Marshall, she's the youngest Bank Officer in the State of Georgia. He thinks she's prim, prudish and boring. She thinks he's a very sexy man, but knows he's not interested. Can these two possibly find love? Rick Grimes Beth Greene AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello my friends, you see, I told you I'd be back with the Brick. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this new story and please share your thoughts :)**

He had a date with Andrea Harrison, just cocktails and listening to music at that new club, the Starlight Lounge. He didn't want to feel pressured to make conversation with her, he didn't know if he could. So music would get him off the conversation hook.

Andrea was a good looking woman with a great body, but he wasn't sure how he felt about dating her. He liked sex as much as the next guy, but damn, she was aggressive. He'd like to at least get to know her before hopping in the sack.

And there was just something a little strange about dating an old friend of your ex-wife's. But she'd come onto him, asked him out that first time, and he'd taken the bait. Hell, he wasn't doing anything else, and if he was being honest, he'd admit he was lonely.

This was the second time they were out and depending on how things went tonight, he was going to decide if there would be a third time. He just wasn't really feeling that comfortable with the situation.

They'd just gotten their drinks when the singer took the stage. She looked terrific, and damn, the woman could sing. He took a hard look because something about her was real familiar. Then he realized who it was. Why that was Beth Greene, that uptight woman from the First Industrial Bank job he'd work.

He'd only seen her dressed for her job. Dark business suits, starched white blouses, sensible pumps, and her hair up in a very prudish looking bun. And those big black horn rimmed glasses.

Yeah, she was a woman who didn't exactly look like a good time.

Oh he knew she was pretty. It didn't matter how she dressed or did her hair, she was a beauty. But shit she'd been so serious, so prim and proper. She gave off a vibe that said, "I'm all business and no pleasure."

Well she sure looked different now. Oh yeah, way different right now, a hot, sexy and inviting kind of different.

He almost forgot he was with someone else.

* * *

She'd been so excited for this job at the Starlight. Singing was her first love. Oh sure, she had a successful career, youngest bank officer in the State of Georgia, blah, blah, blah. And she was grateful, she really was. She'd been blessed with a head for numbers, finance, and detail, and she was so organized it even bugged her sometimes.

But what she just loved was making music.

And when she was performing it was her big chance to let herself go. To really be herself. Fun, chatty and full of life. Instead of dry, dull and boring.

But that's what people expected a bank officer to be. They didn't want to entrust their money to some fun-loving lounge singer.

She'd sung two songs, and was just telling the very receptive crowd a joke when she spotted him. Oh great, it was the U.S. Marshall that had worked the big multi-agency fraud and money laundering investigation at her bank.

His name was Rick Grimes. He was undeniably handsome she sure couldn't argue that. He had stunning eyes, and although she didn't care at all for facial hair. His beard was crazy sexy, no getting around that little fact either.

But he'd never been very friendly to her. He acted like it was a big pain in his butt that he had to work at the desk next to her.

She always got the sense he was somehow irritated with her. She was certain it was one of those things where he'd had an instant dislike for her, and she just resigned herself to that bitter little fact.

She and Rick Grimes were never going to be friends, much less anything else.

Well and anyway, he appeared to be having a nice enough time tonight. Dressed up and drinking with some sexy looking woman in a dress that was so tight Beth wondered how she could breath.

* * *

The bank was classic old school, with a huge reception area and lobby leading to the main banking operation.

Her desk was positioned first when people entered that main banking area. And because he was working undercover security for the Marshall's service, while other agencies investigated the crimes, they'd positioned him at Ted's desk, right behind hers. He'd be able to see everyone that entered or exited the building without being obvious.

Poor Ted had been moved to one of those cubicles in a far corner.

And as it turned out, Deputy Marshall Grimes was the one who'd seen the escaped felon that was running the crime ring.

Grimes had spotted him the minute he set foot in the bank. And he'd gotten him in a hold, searched him, and sure enough he had a phony I.D., phony documents and a gun.

The Marshall had arrested him on the spot, and the guy had copped to everything. He'd named all the others involved in an attempt to get a lighter sentence.

What she'd noticed was how hot the Marshall looked when he made that arrest.

But then he was gone, and all she really cared about after that was getting things back to normal at the bank.

Although, yeah it was true, she did kind of miss having that good looking man sitting at the next desk. Even though he was a standoffish ass, he sure was nice to look at. He may not find her appealing, but there was something about him she thought was very appealing.

Ted was a nice man, but he was no Deputy Marshall Grimes.

* * *

He'd been thinking about her a lot since the other night. How could he have been so blind to the woman she really was? And it wasn't just the way she looked. He'd always known she was attractive under that straitlaced, almost puritanical style. But damn, she'd seemed anything but full of personality.

Now though he saw and wow, that personality had really come through when she was on the stage. Not in some oversexed way either. Nah it was definitely a different vibe than he got from Andrea.

Beth had more of a fun and sweet vibe. Someone a guy would enjoy hanging out with, chatting with, getting to know.

Yeah well hell, how was he going to accomplish getting to know her? He knew he hadn't been especially friendly or pleasant with her at the bank. She probably thought he was an asshole. And dammit, thinking back, he probably was an asshole. Yeah, he was definitely an asshole.

* * *

Tuesday his boss had asked him to check out a story one of his informants had brought to him. He'd been told there was a fugitive staying in seedy hotel downtown. They'd been looking for the guy for nearly a year, the boss asked him to get right on it.

And that seedy hotel was only about four blocks from her bank.

The lead had come up mostly dry. The desk clerk recognized the fugitives photo, but told Rick it had been at least a couple of months since he'd been there. And being the high class establishment it was, there was no paper trail.

The only bright spot was, it was only 11:15, and he was only four blocks away. He said to himself, "Do it Grimes, get your ass over there and ask her to lunch. The worst thing that can happen is she'll say 'no.' But hell, maybe she'll take pity and say 'yes.' Only one way to find out."

When she saw him walk in she couldn't have been more surprised. The investigation was over, and she knew he didn't bank with her bank, so what could he be up to?

She had no idea but darn he looked so good. Too bad he didn't have any interest in her.

He was nervous, but there she was sitting at her desk and looking just like he'd always remembered her looking. Starched.

Before he could chicken out he walked himself right over to her, "Hey Ms Greene, how have you been?"

"Hello Deputy Marshall, I've been well thank you. I'm so glad to have all the crime drama over and to just get the bank back to the business of banking. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, this is more of a social call. I just wrapped up an investigation not too far from here, and since I was close by, I thought I'd see if you might be willing to have lunch with me. There's a nice little Italian place right around the corner."

She was taken aback to say the least. She hadn't seen this coming at all. What about his girlfriend? What about her salad in the break room fridge? And she quickly reprimanded herself, just like Maggie would do if she was here, "it's lunch Beth, just lunch, with a handsome man!"

"What a pleasant surprise, that would be very nice. Please just give me about 10 minutes to clear something off my desk."

"Terrific," and oh my God he smiled that million dollar smile and she swore those ice blue eyes were twinkling, "Not a problem, I'll wait out in the reception area."

Holy shit, he was kind of surprised she'd agreed, he had himself prepared for a no. And he couldn't deny he was damned excited. Ha, he felt like a teenager. Well, don't get ahead of yourself Grimes, it's just lunch, not the senior prom.

She quickly took the papers off her desk and locked them in her desk drawer, grabbed her bag and rushed to the bathroom.

She took her glasses off and put them in her purse. She took her suit jacket off and put it in the closet, and she unbuttoned those top two buttons on her blouse.

Then she took her hair down, brushed it out and all those crazy curls were everywhere. But crazy was better than that ugly bun she wore to look serious and professional. She put on a little lipstick, and she was on her way to have lunch with a handsome Marshall.

He was playing on his phone when she walked into the reception area. It put a smile on his face when he saw her and he quickly stood to greet her. Wow, that hair, no wonder she wore it in a bun. It was way too sexy for a bank officer.

"Are you ready for lunch Ms Greene?"

"Only if you call me Beth." She smiled a broad smile that made his own smile spread.

"Okay and please, call me Rick." He surprised himself when he held out his hand for her to take. But it just seemed to come naturally. He already felt comfortable with her.

They were seated at a small table by the window, perfect for people watching. "This place smells delicious Rick. If it tastes as good as it smells, I'll be coming back every day."

"It is very good. I ate here a few times when I was working the undercover job at the bank." It was then the waiter brought the menus.

When she opened hers he asked without thinking, "Don't you need your glasses?"

And she laughed the sweetest little laugh. "Oh those ugly things? I bought the worst looking pair I could find! No, they're just for show like the terrible hair style, and the terrible clothes and shoes. I'm just trying to look like a serious bank officer instead of a 22 year old lounge singer."

Now they were both laughing. "Well I have to say, when I saw you the other night at the Starlight it took me a minute or two to recognize you. By the way. You're a terrific singer and quite the comedian. I enjoyed your performance very much."

There was her opening and she jumped on it, "Was that your girlfriend you were with? She's very pretty."

He was glad she asked he'd wanted to clear the air about that. "No, that was our second date. There isn't going to be a third."

She look in his eyes and she was astounded at what came out of her mouth, "Well that's very good news." And she felt the fire come to her cheeks and she wanted to slide under the table and die.

But he reached his hand across to hers, gave it a little squeeze and said, "You're right, it is very good news." And he smiled that killer smile of his, and he sort of cocked his head to the side, and she was glad she'd said what she said.

 **A/N Well there you have it! I know I say this every time I write a Brick fic, but I swear, this time I mean it! This is going to be a very short one :) Thanks so much for reading, please review / comment. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much for the comments and reviews, Brick Lovers always make me smile. This chapter we find out there's much more to our couple than we may have realized. They're both in for some surprises. I hope you enjoy!**

Man that had gone so much better than he ever thought it would. He'd just been hoping when he invited her to lunch she wouldn't call him anything too rude.

And she'd agreed to go.

She'd been all the things he hadn't realized she was. Sweet, funny and a great conversationalist. And when she'd let him know she was happy he didn't have a girlfriend, well that was everything. She'd let him know she was interested.

He'd taken the bigger plunge then and asked her out Saturday night. She told him she was playing at the Starlight again on Saturday, but she had Friday evening open.

He told her he'd like to take her to dinner and maybe do a little dancing, and she'd said "Yes."

The feelings he had about this date were so different than the feelings he had about his dates with Andrea. He was excited. Looking forward. And he was nervous.

He hadn't realized how young she was. She'd looked older in that starched up outfit with her hair in that prim bun, and those gawd awful glasses.

She hadn't asked him how old he was but she couldn't have possibly missed the gray in his beard. Well true it was prematurely gray, he was only 34, but damn that was still 12 years older than her. Well maybe she wasn't concerned with things like that.

He was getting ahead of himself and he put the brakes on that thinking. Hell for all he knew, and he'd proven to himself he didn't know much, it would be a one-time thing. Not that he thought he'd lose interest anytime soon, but she probably would.

xxxx

It had started out being a lot like most days but holy cow that had changed just before lunch. She was still reeling.

One of the last people she ever expected to have walk in the bank and ask her out would be Rick Grimes. They'd sat next to each other for weeks and he barely spoke to her. And now, oh my how things had taken a big turn.

Lunch had been so pleasant. Even though she nearly died when she let it slip she was happy he didn't have a girlfriend. She'd never been more embarrassed, but it paid off in spades. When he squeezed her hand and smiled that smile all she could think was, I'll sit here and embarrass myself all day long if you'll keep looking at me that way.

After that it was like everything came so naturally between them. The conversation was easy and pleasant, mostly just talking about work and the type of music they liked, favorite movies and books. Nothing too serious.

And then he'd asked her out. She'd wanted to squeal and jump up and down. Could you imagine? That would have scared him off for sure. She'd managed to maintain her composure and now she was looking forward to a date with this great guy.

It wasn't like she'd never dated but she'd certainly never dated Rick Grimes. She was giddy, nervous and oh so excited.

And she'd turned it out for this date, deciding she wasn't going to hold back on the sexy. She had a little black dress that was perfect for dinner and dancing. Tight on top and adorned with sequins, with just a bit of sexy black lace at the neckline. Oh it looked like a person might see something, but really it was quite modest.

The waist was tight with a wide belt, and the skirt was short and full. The skirt was tulle, lots and lots of tulle. It almost gave the illusion of a full petticoat underneath. She finished off the look with black strappy sandals.

She had her hair up but not in her usual prim way. No, it was a soft style with curls falling. And she did the nighttime version of her makeup, dark eyes and pink lips. She was quite happy with the way she looked, and she was counting on him being happy too.

He rang the bell and when she opened the door he thought his heart would stop. Never had he seen anything hotter than Beth Greene was tonight. Damn she was one fine looking woman.

How the hell did he get so lucky she'd agree to a date with him? Well he didn't know but he was going to hang around and try very hard to show her she'd made a good decision.

* * *

He looked so handsome and so sophisticated. He had on a classic dark tailored suit, white dress shirt and conservative red patterned tie. Yep he was a classic alright, classically handsome.

But that seemed like a very expensive suit, not like the off the rack stuff he wore as a Marshall. And the shoes. She knew that brand, Manolo Blahnik, they must have cost a thousand dollars or more. Was her Marshall on the take?

But she was in for even more of a surprise when they got to his car. His duty car was a black crown vic, the vehicle every federal law enforcement agency seemed to prefer. But this, she wouldn't have believed it was even his if he hadn't opened the door and helped her in. A Deputy Marshall with a Mercedes? But she didn't say anything about it. She was going to see how this played out.

Still, there was no getting around the fact that she was getting just a little nervous. What kind of financial shenanigans could the Marshall be up to?

The restaurant he'd chosen was elegant but not over the top. The food was what you'd call American but with a continental flare. He truly was the perfect gentleman pulling her chair out, and asking her if she was comfortable and if the table was alright. "The table is perfect Rick, my goodness what an incredible view of the city scape." He must have tipped big for this table on a Friday night.

"Would you like to start with a cocktail or would you prefer to order a bottle of wine?" He smiled that smile at her.

"I'm not much of a cocktail drinker but wine sounds lovely."

He asked her if she had a preference and she told him no she didn't know much about wine. Just whether or not she liked it.

He smiled, looked over the wine list and discussed the selections with the wine steward. He obviously knew just what he was doing; he used all those wine catch-phrases she wasn't confident about at all. When the steward brought the bottle to him the whole wine tasting thing happened, the examining of the label, the inspecting of the cork, the swirling of the glass, the swishing of the wine around in his mouth. He declared it good. And indeed it was delicious.

She was starting to think there were all kinds of things about this man she didn't know, and maybe she wouldn't want to know. But she wasn't giving up quite yet because he was simply the most handsome man she'd ever known. And it wasn't just that, he was charming and sophisticated without being one bit snooty or intimidating. He was sweet, funny, well-mannered and oh my so sexy. Yes, he had a lot going for him. She'd try to hang in and see how things played out.

They were drinking red wine so she thought she'd better order beef or he'd think she was a total moron. She chose the petite filet. This was one of those places where they didn't put prices on the menu so she hoped she didn't overspend. But then he ordered the larger filet with a lobster tail. Well.

She didn't feel like she'd overindulged with the wine, but she was feeling it enough to be relaxed and mellow. Thankfully not nearly enough to make a fool of herself.

"Where we'll be going dancing is just two blocks from here, but I do realize your heels are far higher than mine," there was that big smile of his, "so I'll leave it up to you, walk or drive?"

"Oh I wear heels quite often I'm sure I can handle the walk," and she smiled her own sparkling smile. The walk ought to help cure her slight buzz. She just had a feeling there was more wine in store for her this evening.

They walked to a very exclusive downtown hotel. It was one of those where the doorman made sure you had a reason to be there before they even let you in the door. The man just looked at Rick, held the door open, made a slight bow and said, "Sir." And she swore Rick nodded and said, "Jonathan." What the heck was going on? She still wasn't asking but she sure was curious to see how this played out.

She fell in love with the place the minute they walked in. It was beautiful, classically decorated in a style reminiscent of something from the 1930s. There was certainly nothing rundown or old about it, it was gorgeous.

He gently cupped her elbow and guided her to an elevator they took up to the top floor. And when they walked in the ballroom, oh my, she knew for sure she'd taken a step back in time. It was like one of those old Hollywood movies where people are drinking and dancing in some fancy nightclub. Everyone dressed up in their glamorous clothes. It was retro 1930's style just like the grand entrance. It was perfect.

The host came right over to him, "Hello Mr. Grimes I was told you'd be joining us this evening. I have a table ready for you and the lady."

Wait, he was Marshall Grimes, and what? Was this retro ballroom his usual hang out or something? How come everyone knew him? Hmmmm. She'd had just enough wine to ask.

She didn't get a chance.

They'd no sooner been seated than a waiter was at their table with what even she knew was a very expensive bottle of champagne, Dom Pérignon. She heard Rick mutter, "Oh no," under his breath and she saw the waiter smile down at him, "Yes sir."

The waiter opened the wine and poured _three_ glasses. Maybe she'd had more to drink than she remembered because she had no idea what was going on.

The waiter had barely turned to leave when a very lovely and sophisticated older woman approached their table. She had a gracious manner and a warm friendly smile. He immediately stood to greet her and the woman exclaimed in a very British accent, "Richard! I heard you were coming tonight but I had no idea you would be bringing such a lovely young woman with you."

And he smiled warmly at the woman and they kissed each other on both cheeks, well gee how very European. "Mother allow me to introduce you to Elizabeth Greene, Beth, this is my Mother Catherine Chase."

Beth stood to address the older woman who spoke first, "Well it's wonderful to meet you Elizabeth, or do you prefer Beth?"

Beth smiled warmly at the woman, "It's wonderful to meet you as well Mrs. Chase, most people call me Beth but I'll answer to either."

His Mother smiled, "Very well, I like Beth and please there's no need to be formal dear, call me Catherine."

"Thank you Catherine."

"Mother will you join us?"

"Thank you, yes, but just for one glass. Then I'll let you two enjoy your evening."

Rick pulled his mother's chair out and then Beth's. He'd obviously had been well schooled in the decorum department.

She looked at Beth, "And what is it you do Beth?" Boy Mama got right down to business.

"I'm a finance officer at First Industrial Bank specializing in mergers and acquisitions."

"Oh my that sounds very impressive. But you seem so young for such a lofty position."

She was sure it was just her but suddenly she felt a little intimidated. She hadn't expected any of this. She'd thought they'd go to some chain steak house and maybe drink a glass of the house wine. Then drop in a club he knew of for a few dances. But instead they were in this ballroom that reeked of money and exclusivity, and they were drinking very expensive champagne. And now his Mother was asking her questions. Yeah, for some reason she felt a little defensive.

Still she smiled just as sweet as sugar thinking, 'that's right mama I got a big brain and I cannot lie', but she went for the sweet rather than the snarky, "Well I accelerated through school. And I was fortunate to be offered a full scholarship to MIT at 15. The bank actually presented me with an employment opportunity two months prior to my being awarded my bachelor's degrees in finance and business, and I began working for them immediately after graduation.

I had some other career offers, but I was anxious to get back to Georgia and my family.

I went on to earn my Master's Degree with the institution's cooperation. They allowed me to take the time to attend classes three times a week and I did some correspondence courses. Now I'm seriously contemplating taking a couple of years off sometime in the near future and earning my PHD." So chew on that Mama. And she gave his Mother her biggest and sweetest smile yet.

Rick was stunned, not only had he had no idea about Beth's very impressive education, but damn she was holding her own with his Mother. Go Beth!

"Well now I'm even more impressed."

She then turned to Rick, "Darling, I spoke with Lori earlier today and she's agreed to let Carl come Sunday for brunch and then visit the Museum with me. They're hosting a special traveling exhibit on space exploration and I've been given a sneak peek invitation. Please, you must join us and you must bring Beth."

He looked to her with a pleading in his eyes and she gave him a little smile and a slight nod of the head.

"Alright Mother, we'll see you then thank you."

Catherine Chase said her goodbyes and departed.

And Beth didn't wait for him to get a word out, "Well Richard, it appears you have some explaining to do."

"Oh Beth I am so sorry. She's never here on weekend evenings, in fact she's seldom here any evening. She must have met friends for dinner downstairs. Please forgive me."

She smiled widely and somehow there was a little sarcasm in that smile. "Well there really is nothing to forgive Rick you know; that I would be aware of. I'm just a little mushroom over here living in the dark. But I can't deny I'm very curious about what in the world is going on, and who this Lori and Carl might be.

And let's see, what else? Oh yes. How does a Marshall afford a two thousand dollar suit, a thousand dollar pair of shoes, and an eighty thousand dollar car? Why that's another little curiosity I have."

The look he gave her let her know he was embarrassed and anxious. "I promise to explain everything Beth, but can we have a couple of dances first? I'd like an excuse to hold you before you tell me you'd prefer to never see me again."

"Well if that's what's going to happen then by all means yes, let's dance."

 **A/N So it seems something interesting may be brewing with our Marshall. We're going to find out all about that next chapter. We'll see how Beth feels about what she hears from him, and whether or not she's still on for brunch at "Mother's." If you want to see how pretty they look, please check my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick. Also, please forgive me for any missteps, I know very little about finance, banking structure or MIT :) Thanks so much, please review / comment I love to hear from you! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much to all of you! Yep, Rick definitely has a story to tell. And if Beth is okay with everything, we'll be going to Mother's for brunch!**

Of course he was a terrific dancer she'd never thought for a moment he wouldn't be. After all he was good at everything. If she hadn't learned anything else tonight she'd learned that. Richard Grimes was one slick nickel.

But he didn't seem one bit phony about any of it, quite the contrary. Everything just seemed natural, like it was his normal state of being.

Now she was anxious to hear all of the explaining he was going to do. She just hoped whatever his secrets were they wouldn't be so bad that she'd be in a hurry to kick him to the curb. Because being honest with herself she knew, there wasn't one thing about Rick Grimes she wasn't crazy about.

* * *

She felt so good in his arms. He was already falling for her hook line and sinker. She was beautiful, clever, and obviously intelligent. She balanced it all with a surprisingly easy going nature.

Man had he been an idiot not to have paid more attention to Beth Greene from the day he met her. Although maybe that was just as well. He was on the job then and it would have been inappropriate. Of course now that seeing her was alright he was afraid he'd screwed it up again.

It wasn't like he didn't plan to tell her everything if they started to develop a relationship, but he'd wanted to plan it, set the time and the place. Kind of like the old "break it to her gently."

He certainly hadn't planned to get into everything about his Mother and Dad on the first date. But if there would have been date number two he had every intention of telling her about Carl and Lori.

It was his own fucking fault. There were plenty of places he could have taken her but no, he'd been a complete idiot. It was just that he'd wanted to impress her. Wanted her to know she deserved the best and he wanted to give her that.

He'd just never been that guy, the ladies man. He'd only had one relationship with a woman. He didn't know how guys went about that. He always felt a little awkward around women, like somehow he'd never live up to their expectations.

Maybe instead of trying so hard to impress her with the first class wining and dining, he should have tried instead to just show her a nice evening. After all, what he'd really wanted to impress on her was that he was a good guy with sincere intentions.

Yep, hindsight, perfect 20/20.

None of it had turned out like he wanted it to. Not after his Mother had sent the champagne over and then joined them. That had been the fucking worst. Not that he didn't love her. No one could ask for a better Mom. But she was a big presence and he'd hoped to really know Beth for a while before he introduced her.

He knew why his Mother was the way she was about him and who he allowed into his life. She'd been hurt and badly burned by everything that had happened. But Beth didn't know any of that, nor had he had a chance to talk to his Mother about Beth before they met.

It was one hot mess and again, his own damn fault.

Although, Beth didn't seem to have had a bit of trouble holding her own with Mother. In fact he could tell his Mother had been quite impressed with her.

After all, she'd invited Beth to brunch and a museum outing with Carl. That was front page news. Mother was very picky about who she brunched with, but more than that she was very protective of her only grandchild.

Well this was going to be a helluva way to wrap up his first date with a woman he had hoped so much to keep seeing. Maybe brunch wouldn't be an issue at all, because she'd be telling him to go fuck himself tonight. Well not exactly in those words maybe, he was sure she was a lot classier than that, but that would be what she meant.

Damn.

* * *

He escorted her downstairs to a lovely little cocktail bar. Of course the host knew him, "Mr. Grimes so nice to see you this evening. Do you have a seating preference?"

"Thank you Stan, yes please something private in a quiet corner, a booth please."

"Certainly.

It was quiet with just soft background music, and they were indeed secluded. It would be the perfect place to talk.

He decided to take his chances and he slid over next to her, she made no objection. He reached for her hand but before taking it he looked her in the eyes, "May I."

"Yes."

And he held her hand in his.

"First I want to apologize again for everything Beth. I appreciate you giving me this opportunity to try and explain my actions and all the missteps this evening." He looked nervous, contrite.

"I'm willing to listen with an open mind Rick. I just want honesty. Nothing more, nothing less." She at least gave him a little smile.

He took a deep breath. "I guess we'll start with Mother, since she certainly made her presence felt this evening.

When my Mother was 17 she came to Georgia for a year as an exchange student. She's told me her parents weren't thrilled with the idea, she's an only child and they didn't want her venturing so far from home. But she'd begged and they were indulgent.

At the time she was the English equivalent of a senior in High School. That's where she met my father, Richard Grimes, Sr.

He was a football player with not too much interest in school. She was the scholarly type. She'd gone to the finest girls boarding school in England.

Dad told me since she was a real beauty he could put up with all those brains if he had to." They had a nice little laugh that helped ease the tension.

"They got off to a bit of a rough start, but soon became close. Very close. In love close. When the time came she didn't want to go back to London, she didn't want to leave him. But my grandparents came for her and took her back.

They sent her to school in Switzerland thinking she'd meet new friends and soon be over him. But my father managed to scrape together enough money to fly to Zurich and they got married. My grandparents felt they had no choice at that point but to accept the situation and try to make the best of it, she was their child and they didn't want to lose her completely. Although they were most certainly not happy."

He paused and took a deep breath when the waiter came with their wine.

Beth remained quiet. That's what she'd promised herself she'd do, just stay silent and let him tell the story.

"My father had always wanted to be a cop, that's all he'd ever aspired to. My mother was young and in love and whatever he wanted to do was just fine with her. He went into a training program with the local sheriff's office in a small county just out of Athens. Eventually he became the county sheriff.

Much to the horror of my grandparents Mother completed college at UGA. They'd had much higher hopes for her. Ivy league at the minimum, most preferably something in Europe. But they accepted the situation, they wanted to have a relationship with her and that meant accepting my father and accepting the way things were with my parents. And Dad really was a likable guy.

Somehow they managed to blend their worlds and their lives so they both felt comfortable. I guess love can accomplish anything it sets it's mind to.

Mother is the only child, I was the only grandchild.

In a nutshell, Mother is an heiress and I suppose I'm what would be called a trust fund baby."

He paused and they both took a sip of their wine.

He continued, "I always wanted to be in law enforcement just like my father. I guess I could have had loftier aspirations. Or just run the hotel or one of the other enterprises. But law enforcement is in my blood. I had great love and admiration for my father and wanted to be like him. And I'd always been intrigued by the Marshall's Service.

I'd only been on the job a year when my father was killed in the line of duty. That was 11 years ago.

My parents were very much in love to the end. I think my father was the only person my Mother every really just relaxed and enjoyed life with." He smiled broadly and laughed softly, "She loved that country bumpkin."

"So, I guess that gives you the most basic information about the money, the clothes, the car. I don't know where my idiocy gene came from, my parents were both very bright." And he smiled that Rick smile.

She sure couldn't deny that smile had a big effect on her, but not enough to have altered her feelings or opinions. "That's a truly wonderful story Rick. Love conquers all. And really you're an incredibly fortunate person to have the option of doing just what you want to be doing, and not have a financial concern in the world.

There's really nothing for you to apologize for, but just so you know. It wasn't the evening I had expected. I thought you'd pick me up in a mid-priced car, take me to a chain steakhouse and we'd have a glass of house wine. I would have enjoyed being with that Rick Grimes as much as I've enjoyed this version.

There's still a very large question looming though. Who are Lori and Carl?" She felt like she had a pretty good idea.

They both took another sip of wine and he decided to just get it out there, "Lori is my former wife and Carl is my 12 year old son."

Beth just nodded and waited for him to continue.

He took another deep breath. "Lori and I went to high school together, I guess you'd call us high school sweethearts. We married just before I went to work for the Marshall's Service. She'd discovered she was pregnant and we'd been together a long time. It all seemed right.

I thought we had a normal marriage, at least as normal as it could be. I worked and she stayed home with Carl. Oh she had her activities, clubs, charitable work, that sort of thing. As I said, I thought everything was fine, like life is supposed to be. Or what I thought it was supposed to be.

Just over three years ago I was assigned a witness protection program case and was away for a month. When I returned she informed me that she'd been having an affair with a guy I thought was my best friend, another Marshall. It had been going on a while. Just to make things even more interesting, she told me she was pregnant with his child. Needless to say, our marriage ended."

She noticed he didn't seem sad, more like he was resigned to what had happened. He also appeared to have more to say, and seemed to be searching for the right words.

"Mother was devastated she'd always liked Lori. She considered Lori a daughter and a friend. But during the separation and eventual divorce certain things came to light. It turned out Lori had been spending my money for her and Shane's little getaways. A lot of money. Then she sort of strong armed Mother when I filed for divorce. She made her an offer of extra visitation with Carl, and more of a say so in his schooling, that sort of thing. The hitch was, she wanted a lot of money from Mother.

I never thought my Mother would give in to demands like that but as you said, love conquers all and Carl is her only grandchild.

So maybe that explains a bit about my Mother and why she may have seemed to give you attitude. She's wary of anyone coming into my life after everything that's happened. She doesn't want me hurt, she doesn't want Carl hurt, and she doesn't want to be hurt."

He shrugged just a little, took another deep breath and a drink from his wine.

"I can see why she'd feel that way Rick. All I can say is I was attracted to you when I thought you were an underpaid government employee in a cheap suit who found me incredibly unappealing." That lightened the mood, and again they shared a much needed laugh.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Thanks Beth. All I wanted was to try and prove to you I'm not a jerk, that maybe I deserved a chance. I was afraid that what I'd proved is I am a jerk. I sure as hell felt like I'd messed up any chance I may have had."

"Well all I have to ask is, what time is brunch and how shall I dress?" She gave him a sleepy eyed grin.

"How about I pick you up at 10 Sunday morning? Brunch is always at 11. I'll be wearing slacks and a sport coat but no tie, as will Carl. Mother will undoubtedly be in a dress one would wear for cocktails at the club. Does that help?" He smiled and tilted that head and by golly she'd find something to wear!

He'd had way too much wine to feel good about driving so he had a driver from the hotel take them to her place. He saw her in and figured what the hell? "Is there any chance I could get a goodnight kiss?"

She smiled back, put a hand behind his head and pulled him down for a fast but tender kiss.

He smiled back, "You're something else Beth Greene. Thank you for a lovely evening."

xxxx

He was at her house promptly at 10 and oh man did he look sharp. She was starting to think clothes really did make the man.

He couldn't get over what a beauty she was. She looked like a million bucks in that pencil skirt, matching sleeveless top with just a hint of skin showing on her abdomen, and black sandals that must have had a four inch heel. That blond hair, man he just wanted to run his fingers through that gorgeous hair.

"Beth you look stunning." He took her hand and lead her to his car.

* * *

It turned out Mother had a very impressive estate, well why wouldn't she?

Beth was a little surprised when Rick rang the doorbell. "I'm going to have to tell Mama and Daddy about this. They just leave the front door unlocked and we all wander in an out whenever."

"I don't think we're ever going to see that here." He gently squeezed her hand just as the door was opened by a houseman. "Mister Richard, how very nice to see you."

"Thank you Michael, this is Ms. Greene she'll be joining us for brunch." The man nodded toward her.

She was thinking all of this was very, very lovely, and didn't have one ounce of "home" or "family" feeling to it.

They were shown into a large day room and a young boy ran right over to Rick, "Dad, gosh I missed you this week."

They embraced and that did warm Beth's heart, she could clearly see the love between Rick and his son.

"Carl, this is my friend, Beth Greene. Beth is going to join us for brunch and the museum visit today."

"Beth allow me to introduce you to my son, Carl Grimes."

She smiled at the boy, he looked nervous, maybe a little uncomfortable with the situation. "Hello Carl it's very nice to meet you."

The boy was as well-mannered as his Daddy, he gave her a polite head nod and said, "Very nice to meet you Ms Greene."

"Please, call me Beth." She wasn't going to put him on the spot with any of those nonsense questions people are always asking kids, questions about things they don't want to talk about, like school and girls.

Mother impressed Beth with how kind she was to her, and to her staff. Her tone had changed remarkably since Friday evening and Beth wondered if Rick had spoken to her.

She was sweet and loving with Carl and Beth could see he adored his grandmother almost as much as his father.

The trip to the museum turned out to be a real treat. She enjoyed discussing space travel with Carl, and he was impressed with all the things she knew.

They weren't besties, that was for sure. But they'd gotten along just fine and she was hoping that if her relationship with Rick continued to blossom, she and Carl could also become friends.

* * *

When they got back to her place she decided to just go for it, "Would you like to come in for a glass of wine? Mine's probably not anything great, but maybe we can choke a glass down."

He laughed at her words, ""Why you make it sound so very appealing Beth. Sure I'll take my chances."

She got the bottle from a cabinet in the living room, held it up to him and smiled, "See, we don't even need an opener it has a screw cap."

He didn't miss a beat, "All the best vintages do."

They sat on her small patio and she mentioned,"Rick you've been to my place, I've been to your Mother's place. Exactly where do you live?"

She swore he looked embarrassed, "Well I haven't quite figured that out Beth. Ever since Lori and I first separated I've been living in a two bedroom suite at the hotel."

She couldn't help it, she had to laugh, "Gosh I bet that's a rough life."

He smiled back, "Well at first it was just fine. But it definitely doesn't feel like a home. That's what I'm looking for, a nice home for Carl and I. I just haven't found the right one."

She decided to change the subject and get a little crazy, "You know, now that you've taken me to your Mother's home for brunch, why don't you come to the farm with me next Sunday for Sunday dinner? Of course if Carl can come, I'd want him to join us. My family eats Sunday dinner after church, one o'clock."

"It just so happens I have Carl all next weekend and I think we'd both enjoy a trip to a farm." They smiled at one another, he set his glass down on the little side table, leaned in and gave her a kiss she wouldn't soon forget.

"I'm so glad I came to my senses and asked you out Ms Greene."

 **A/N Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed Rick's story. Next chapter we'll see how Rick and Carl do in the vastly different environment of the Greene family farm. Thanks so much for reading, what _I'd_ love to read are your comments :) xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks so much! I'm happy you're enjoying this story of Rick and Beth. We're keeping this one a love story because real life has enough drama, right? Enjoy!**

She was getting ready for work Monday morning convinced she'd lost her mind.

Oh my gawd, she'd had a couple of dates with Rick Grimes and already she'd invited him, _and his son_ , home to the farm. It must have been a weak moment. And seriously, he thought his Daddy was a bumpkin, wait until he got a load of the Greene family farm.

She loved the farm and she loved her parents beyond measure. But she'd seen how he lived, seen his Mother.

Shoot, Carl was more sophisticated than anyone in her family, including her. Heck, including if you put them all together.

But what was she going to do now, un-invite him? Yeah that would work, pft

And the truth was, even though they'd only just begun a relationship she was pretty sure he was the perfect man. Sweet, funny, thoughtful, intelligent, with just enough sassy and a little dose of awkward. And of course it didn't hurt even a tiny bit that he was the most handsome man she'd ever known. And those eyes, oh my she knew she was powerless when she looked in those intense blue eyes.

Well, she'd see if they could survive a day at the farm together, with a 12 year old boy. She was sure hoping they could.

* * *

He was already nervous and Sunday was days away. Why had he agreed to go? Shit. They'd probably take one look at him and peg him for some kind of pompous ass.

It wasn't like he'd never been out in the country, but the English countryside and an all American farm were two very different universes.

He'd been a Marshall long enough to have paid more than one visit to a remote farm, but he'd never had to hang out for the day, eat dinner with the owners, and try to impress a woman's parents that he wasn't a jerk.

Oh yes, and entertain a 12 year old boy. Poor Carl, why had he gotten his only child into this? Good job Dad. The kid would probably be uncomfortable as hell, bored out of his mind, and resentful as could be that he'd ever brought him. No doubt, this was going to be just grand.

Of course, the good news was, it was going to be a day with her. And even as early as it was in their blossoming relationship, he knew he was falling for her. He'd never met anyone quite like Beth Greene.

She was the perfect combination of so many different things, sweet, thoughtful, fun, sarcastic, intelligent, classy with a country flair and damn, the fact that it was all wrapped up in a beautiful package didn't hurt one bit.

He was pretty sure he could stare into those big blue eyes forever.

He thought it would be a good idea if they spent a little more time together before the big Sunday dinner so he called her Monday morning. It was early, but he knew she'd be up getting ready for work.

"Good morning Beth, I hope I'm not calling too early?"

"No, sadly I'm wide awake just getting my coffee. Good morning to you."

"I was thinking about the Sunday dinner at the farm."

Oh that's why he was calling, he was already having second thoughts and was going to back out. But no, he surprised her.

"I know it seems like we're moving forward quickly, and I'm not complaining about that at all. But I did think it might be a good idea if we spent a little more time together before Sunday. Would you be able to have dinner tomorrow evening? I promise I'll make this one casual."

She was smiling now, "That sounds very nice, I'm off work at five."

"Well how about I pick you up at six, would that work well for you?"

"Perfect and Rick, if it's any comfort to you I'm nervous about Sunday too."

His turn to smile, "Thank you Beth, you really are a sweetheart."

The brief conversation made it a happy Monday for them both.

* * *

Their dinner Tuesday was as he'd promised, much more casual. He took her to a little bistro not far from her apartment. He ordered them each a glass of the house wine and they exchanged a smile when he did. "How bad could it be?" He cocked his head to the side, with that smile never leaving his face.

The waiter brought the wine and they placed their order.

He toasted her, "To the loveliest banker I've ever met."

She was surprised to feel herself blush.

He took her hand, "I am quite nervous about Sunday Beth. I think a good part of that is I'm not sure what to expect. Can you tell me a little about the place and your family?"

She took a breath, "Well I guess I'd say my folks are salt of the earth types, everything about them is very informal, and I do think they're welcoming. Obviously they're farmers, but my Dad is also a veterinarian, semi-retired now. My Mom is a homemaker. I'm the youngest of three children. The eldest is my brother Shawn, he's in dental school and my sister Maggie lives in Michigan with her husband Glenn. So you won't be assaulted by the whole group, at least not this time. It will just be us and my parents.

I should warn you, not only will there be no wine with dinner, there won't be any alcohol at all. My Dad is a recovered alcoholic so they don't keep it in the house. I hope that's not an issue."

"Not at all Beth when I'm driving Carl I don't drink. And even if I wasn't driving my son, I think I can manage to get through a Sunday afternoon dinner without a cocktail, it won't be easy but I'll suffer through." And he had that great big smile and they both laughed.

"Okay smarty, and don't wear your three piece silk suit, casual is the dress of the day."

"Duly noted Ms Greene.

When he took her home he asked to come in for a minute and she didn't hesitate to say yes. He put his arms around her and he kissed her deeply, intimately. He pulled his face back and looked in her eyes. "It's so damn soon Beth but it just feels so right, you've got me falling and I don't seem to be fighting it."

"I'm in the same boat."

* * *

She'd invited him for dinner Thursday night and warned him the food wouldn't be fancy, everything would be very casual.

She'd set the table and put chicken in the crock pot before leaving for work, and when she got home she put jasmine rice in the steamer and asparagus in the pot. Then she rushed in to get out of those awful clothes.

He was there promptly at six with a bottle of wine and a sweet bouquet of spring flowers. Before either one had a chance to get passed "Hello," he put an arm around her and kissed her tenderly. "It's only been a couple of days Beth and I missed you," he let out a small nervous laugh.

"I've missed you too, very much."

They nibbled around their dinner and drank the wine he'd brought, and whether it was a good idea, they opened a second bottle.

They'd talked and talked about the things they wanted in life, in love, in family. They were both rock solid on the idea that no relationship could work without trust, honesty and loyalty.

Rick told her how his trust had been irretrievably broken when he'd learned about Lori and his best friend Shane. "Even if I'd still felt strong love for her and she had wanted to save the marriage, I don't think I could have, trust was gone. I would have never felt that deep bond couples are supposed to feel again. So, I lost a wife a best friend and a marriage all in one fell swoop when she uttered those words, 'Shane and I are in love and I want a divorce.'"

He took in a breath, "I didn't think I'd ever want to take a chance on another serious relationship. Oh I thought I'd have girlfriends, have some fun with women, but I'd never planned to even consider getting in another relationship. But shit Beth, we're just getting to know each other and I'm already feeling like I want more with you, a lot more."

She didn't say anything, at least with words, she put her hands to the sides of his face and pressed her lips to his. They got a little carried away, but they put a stop to it before they went too far too fast.

Beth especially wanted to make sure this was "real" before she gave herself to him.

* * *

Saturday was their last "pre farm" date. It was lunch with Carl. Just the three of them at a popular chain restaurant catering to families, it was full of video games. The place was loud, crazy and surprisingly fun. Beth and Carl played a car race game, they agreed that whoever won the best two out of three was the world champ, she managed to lose all three games and quite handily, but she also enjoyed every minute of it.

Rick and Carl played a game where they were special ops guys, also best two out of three. Rick managed to win one. She got a huge kick out of not only watching them but listening to the way they talked this sort of smack talk to each other.

And Carl was acting like a regular kid, laughing and having fun. Nothing sophisticated about him right now.

The big thing was he and Beth were becoming friends. Their relationship had taken a little turn, they were having fun talking, joking and eating some terrible food Beth hoped didn't keep her up all night.

As Rick watched his son interact with this woman he was infatuated with, Rick was happy, so relieved and falling harder and harder. She seemed to know just how to communicate with Carl, how to have fun, how to keep it light. No pressure.

Watching Rick with his son just made her feelings for him grow more. He was more at ease than she could recall seeing him. He was laughing, having fun with his boy and kind of acting like a big kid himself. She enjoyed seeing this new side of a man who was a tough and serious law enforcement officer, a sophisticated and wealthy heir, and a sweet, romantic and affectionate companion.

She was becoming more and more convinced Rick Grimes was the perfect man for Beth Greene.

* * *

They got to the farm at noon on Sunday. She wanted him to have an opportunity to visit with her father before they all sat down to dinner.

While Daddy took Rick and Carl on a quick tour of the farm, she helped Mama with the food.

"So Bethie, Rick seems very nice and polite and so does his boy. How long have you been seeing him?"

"Well that's just it Mama, we've only been seeing each other for just over a week. It's crazy I know, but it's like we're already developing strong feelings. It's been a kind of whirlwind. I've met his Mother and been to her home for a meal. Rick and I have had three dates with just the two of us, and two family dates. I can't believe how fast I'm falling for this man. Although I have to tell you Mama, I had a crush on him for a long time before he asked me out. He was the Marshall I told you was working undercover at the bank when we had that trouble."

Mama just smiled, "Well love doesn't have a time frame. I remember you talking about him and how handsome he was. You were right, he's a very nice looking man, and Carl seems to be a very nice and polite boy. Daddy's looking forward to taking him fishing."

Rick immediately liked her Father, she was right he was the salt of the earth. Kind with a quiet voice and an easy going manner. The way he was with Carl was amazing, and Carl seemed to respond to the older man's kindness. "I'd like to take you fishing after dinner Carl, I know where there's a couple of big fish hiding, maybe we'll get lucky and catch one, would you like to give it a try?"

"Well yes but I've never been fishing, I don't know anything about it."

"That's perfect then you don't have any bad habits, I can show you the right way to go about catching a fish." And her Daddy had given Carl a kind smile and Rick was feeling very good about how things were going.

Dinner wasn't anything even remotely similar to Mother's meals. He never ever remembered Jell-O being served at a Grimes family function, and he was getting a kick out of the way Carl was reveling in it. And there was chicken and dumplings, biscuits and succotash. And so much of all of it. And then her Mama brought out dessert, an apple crumble and a peach pie.

He'd never seen Carl eat so much.

After dinner she helped her Mother with the dishes while he and her Daddy got Carl outfitted with fishing gear and he walked with them down to the riverbank.

Her father looked at him with a devilish grin and said, "We don't need you here spoiling our fun, I think my daughter has plans to see if you can handle a western saddle."

Rick had to laugh because he'd never ridden western. In his family it was strictly English saddles. Of course she'd figured that out, she was a funny one alright.

And when he saw her come out of that farmhouse all smiles he smiled back, he was looking forward to being her student.

"I'm going to be really nice to you Marshall I'm going to give you the gentle horse, Buddy. I'll ride Nervous Nelly I don't think you're quite ready." And she'd laughed that sweet laugh and he was ready to do whatever she told him to do.

She'd kept the pace slow, showing him different points of interest and telling him stories along the way. All about adventures and misadventures she and her brother and sister had been involved in over the years.

He could tell this farm life had not been all sweetness and peaches, the condition of the house and the barn were enough to tell him they didn't have an abundance of wealth. On the other hand, everyone seemed so happy, so content with what they did have. That was a mindset he enjoyed being a part of.

He made up his mind then, he knew the type of home he wanted for himself and Carl, and maybe, just maybe, a spouse.

They stopped in a peaceful little meadow and she looked at him with that beautiful grin. "Shall we get down and walk ourselves for a bit?"

They walked around, ended up laying down in the tall grass, and the kissing with "extras" began. He was wondering if life could be more perfect, he was pretty sure it couldn't be.

They got back to the barn just as Carl and Hershel were arriving back from the river. Carl had a big fish on a stringer and an even bigger grin on his face. That sealed it for Rick.

* * *

He hated to leave but he needed to get Carl home, tomorrow was a school day.

When they got to her place he asked Carl to wait in the car while he saw her safely in. Once behind the door he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

He came up for air and asked her, "Would you be willing to help me find my new home Beth? I'd like it to be something very similar to your parents place, on just a bit of a smaller scale of course. But with the feeling that it has, the country setting, the peacefulness. It would be the ideal place for Carl to maybe feel a bit more care-free like a kid should, ride horses, pick fresh fruit, catch fish and just run. It's a life I wouldn't mind living myself."

"Oh I think I'd love to help you out with that."

And how could he help kissing those lips just one more time?

 **A/N Life on the farm, it appeals to the Marshall :) Thanks so much for reading, please review / comment xo**

 **For photos of our couple and other fun stuff, please visit me on tumblr bethylmethbrick or gneebee _Happy Day!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for reading this romance and all of your nice comments. Our couple is moving fast because sometimes love just can't wait!**

It didn't matter whether he was actually in her presence or not she was always with him. He just couldn't get that woman off his mind. And the truth of it was he really didn't want to.

He tried hard to think of even one thing about her he didn't like but he hadn't come up with anything so far.

It wasn't as if he'd never had real feelings for Lori, of course he had. But reflecting back he realized how much their relationship was based on the trappings of status, of owning the best things and projecting a certain image. Lori was particularly insistent on attending every society event wearing the finest designer gowns, and mingling with the "beautiful people."

And she'd then she'd given him up for another Marshall, not a rich and powerful guy. Of course she'd managed to make herself a rich woman when she left.

With Beth everything was just so much more real. She was more about enjoying life, the simple pleasures. Everything came so naturally between them, somehow easier, more kick back, and more fun than he thought a relationship with a woman could be.

And he'd watched her carefully with his son. The way they interacted, the way Carl seemed to enjoy being around Beth and her sweet easy-going nature.

He knew he was thinking too far ahead too fast but he just didn't care, she was the woman he wanted like he'd never wanted anything before. He was going to do everything he possibly could to make sure this relationship bloomed and that it never stopped blooming.

* * *

This thing was like a race car it was moving so fast, but she couldn't think of a single problem she had with that. It was just like Mama said, love doesn't have a time frame. Who said it took a certain number of weeks or months to know you cared?

She'd known the first time she'd seen Rick Grimes there was something about him, and not just those drop dead gorgeous looks of his. Rick had plenty of substance under all that hotness.

And Carl was a sweetheart. She'd never thought about the possibility of being a stepmother, but she didn't think she'd mind being Carl's at all. He was funny and charming just like his dad. He was also well behaved and plenty of fun to be around.

But perhaps the most important part of that equation was how his dad took a very active role in Carl's life, not all divorced men did. But Rick was involved in all aspects of Carl's upbringing, providing guidance and stability.

And now that she knew what had happened between Rick and Lori she understood so much better why his Mother may have been wary of her at first. It was her Mama Bear protective instinct. When she'd spent the day with his Mother this past Sunday she saw what a loving and concerned Mother and grandmother she was. She'd been cordial, kind and welcoming with Beth.

Yeah she didn't care how fast things were moving with Rick Grimes because she knew she wanted to be with him, and she hoped he wanted to be with her. Forever.

My gawd, was she really thinking this serious and long term about a man she had just started to date? The answer was yes.

xxxx

He called her first thing Monday morning. "I hope I'm not being a nuisance Beth, I just wanted to chat with you a minute and ask you a couple of questions. Well and also tell you that even though it's only been a few hours since I kissed you goodbye, I've already found myself missing you."

She could feel that great big smile on her face, "Well since we're being honest here, I'll tell you that I can't imagine you ever being a nuisance to me. And Rick, I always miss you when I'm not with you." She couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud, but what the hell? She was all in and she knew it.

He knew his smile was ear to ear. "Wow Beth, you just made my day. Now I've added to my list of questions, so I suppose I'd better get to it or we'll both be late for work. Can I come by tonight after work? I could stop and pick us up a little something to eat. My other questions were, when can I see you besides hopefully tonight, because frankly, I'd like to see you as much as I can. And my big question is would you be free to look at properties with me Saturday? And my last question is, Mother would like us to have dinner with her one night this weekend, she said she can accommodate any night that fits into your schedule. Would you be agreeable to that?"

"Wow that is a lot of questions. First, yes on tonight, that sounds perfect. While you're here we can talk about all of the times we can get together. I would love to look at properties Saturday. And Friday night would be very nice for dinner with your Mother. Please tell her thank you and that I'm looking forward to it."

He was happy, excited and relieved. Happy she wanted to spend time with him, excited she wanted to look at property, and relieved that she seemed to like his Mother.

* * *

She was so happy he'd called and she couldn't wait to see him this evening. She thought this thing of him wanting her to look at properties with him was huge. Why would he care what she liked? She hoped she was guessing correctly what that meant. And she was pleased that his Mother was reaching out. She was sure it was a sign the woman realized their relationship was already getting serious, and just maybe she wanted to spend more time getting to know Beth. That's what she hoped.

She rushed home from work and changed into something much less stringent looking. She took her hair down and did her best to tame the fluffy crazy curly mess. But she wasn't worried, she suspected he was attracted to her hair. Last she freshened her make-up. She was so ready to see Rick Grimes.

He went right to the hotel and changed out of his cheap work suit opting for jeans and a casual shirt. Then he stopped in the restaurant downstairs and got two chopped cob salads, a baguette of French bread and a bottle of Pinot.

When she opened her front door all he could do was smile and say, "Hey you, you look terrific tonight."

She leaned up, kissed his cheek and said, "You don't look too shabby yourself Marshall."

They sipped the wine and ate their salads and she liked the way his hand kept going to hers, giving it a tender squeeze.

They each talked about their day and she always appreciated that he ask questions about her and her work.

He told her how much the farm visit had meant to him, how much he enjoyed seeing where she grew up, meeting her wonderful parents and how that lifestyle held real appeal to him.

"That amazes me Rick, can you really see yourself leading the life of a farmer?"

"It's different for me and I acknowledge that Beth. It's not like I'd be dependent on the next crop to pay the mortgage. I've told you before I realize how fortunate I am that I'm not burdened with financial concerns. I'd be able to have hired help and to mostly play at being a farmer. That makes me sound awful, but it's the truth. I respect that life and I'd like to be part of it, I'd like Carl to be part of it. Does any of that make sense?"

"I think so. I'll help however I can. I'm anxious to see what's out there and what has appeal to you. And just so you know, you won't be the only gentleman farmer in the State of Georgia. I manage the bank accounts of a few."

They saw each other twice more during the week. It was getting harder and harder to deny their physical attraction and desire for one another. The words "not yet" were hanging on by a thread.

* * *

They were having dinner at the hotel Friday night and Beth actually felt pretty good about that. She was familiar with the place now, and she did love the ambiance of it with it's 40's vibe.

She had two dresses she thought of as fancy. She'd worn one on their first date, she was wearing the second tonight. If this kept up she'd need a bigger paycheck and a big shopping trip.

He was nervous. He knew Mother liked Beth and wanted to get to know her better, but he wanted Beth to feel comfortable too. He realized that as sweet and loving as Mother was with him and Carl, she had an innate distrust of anyone who came into their lives. Lori's actions had definitely given her trust issues. Well this ought to be interesting.

* * *

Beth looked like a movie star in a tight red dress and gold spiked heels. Damn she was hot, he couldn't believe how lucky he was that it was him she was giving her time to.

When she saw him in that blue suit she thought she might throw herself on him right then and there, holy hawtness! She couldn't believe he was her date.

They met Mother in the posh dining room located on the top floor next to the ballroom. Their table was a private booth in a far corner, almost separate from the rest of the dining area. She had a feeling it was the Grimes family private booth.

She was relieved when his Mother greeted her warmly, giving her a brief embrace and telling her how pretty she looked. "And I must share with you Beth, my grandson told me how lovely you were to him and what a grand time he had playing video games with you, and then visiting your family farm. He says your father taught him all about fishing and he couldn't stop talking about the huge fish he caught. I think there's an excellent chance Carl is as smitten with you as his father seems to be."

She knew she was blushing and it seemed Rick was looking a little pink on the ears. But this little bit of embarrassment actually looked kind of sexy on him.

Even though he was embarrassed he was also pleased Mother had let Beth know Carl liked her, and that he did too. Of course he was hoping she already knew how much he cared for her, because for the past week he'd certainly been showing her every bit of affection she would allow.

The evening was starting off quite well, they'd just been served their wine and appetizers. It was then all three of them noticed her at once. Beth had never seen her, never even heard her described, although the fact that she had Carl with her was a huge clue who she was.

She was tall and quite thin with long dark hair. She was dressed in slacks and a silk blouse, which seemed just a bit out of place in this environment. But there was no denying she looked pretty, and also pissed off. Carl's expression was impossible for Beth to read, but she thought she might detect a bit of crankiness on his part as well. Maybe he was a little better at hiding it.

Rick stood as they approached the table and she noticed how Carl quickened his pace to stand next to his father. Rick pulled him into his side, bent down and kissed him lightly on top of the head, "Son."

He began to speak to her, "Hello Lori…" but she cut him off, "Spare me the pleasantries Rick. It seems you and the farmer's daughter here have done a spectacular job of turning my son against me. Well let's see how much you two enjoy having a defiant and ill-behaved 12 year old around." She turned to his Mother and said, "Don't forget my check Catherine," and stormed off.

Beth wasn't sure what the hell just happened but Rick and his Mother seemed to regroup quickly, no doubt trying to limit Carl's embarrassment.

Mother rose, "Here Carl, slide in the booth and sit with Grandmother, I've missed seeing you this week." Two waiters, obviously paying close attention to their table, immediately came over with a place setting, water and a coke with a cherry in it for Carl.

Soon they were all engaged in pleasant conversation about Carl's school week, Mother's charity luncheon for the children's hospital, Beth's busy week at work, and Rick's latest assignment. It was typical and even cheery family dinner conversation. No mention was made of Lori, but Beth was certain that would be a hot topic of discussion when Carl was out of earshot.

Mother sort of addressed the elephant in the room when she suggested, "Carl since you have your things at Grandmother's, why don't you come to my house for tonight? Your father can come for breakfast in the morning and we'll make plans for the day."

Carl smiled and said, "Thank you Grandma that sounds good. Can we play video games when we get home?"

"I think that can be arranged, but you have to promise to help me get to the next level in the race car game, it's got me baffled." Beth could not have been more surprised; Mother played video games with Carl? Obviously there was a lot more to Mother than met the eye, and Beth was liking her more all the time.

Rick stepped in, "Beth and I have some plans for tomorrow son, she's agreed to help me in a property search. Would you want to come along, or do you prefer to stay at your Grandmother's? It's completely up to you."

* * *

When they got back to her place he opened the wine he'd brought and they sat to talk. "I'm so sorry Beth, I know that had to be uncomfortable for you, a lot of family drama you hadn't planned on being a part of."

"You call that family drama? Pft There wasn't even any yelling, or crying, or name calling. You people are going to have to step up your game to properly compete in the world of family drama." She smiled widely and he reached for her, pulling her close.

"How did I get this lucky? You're a wonder Beth and I do appreciate your patience and understanding. You were a class act this evening. You always are."

He kissed her deeply and then asked her, "Are you going to be okay with Carl coming tomorrow, if he decides that's what he'd like to do? I understand completely if you'd prefer to back out."

"Oh no you don't Richard Grimes! You don't get to put Carl and I in that position. We're not competing for your time. I have no problem whatsoever with Carl coming along. The minute you told me you had a son I was aware you two were a package deal. I fully accept that and I certainly am not small minded enough to see your child as my competition."

Now he knew for sure, she really was the best. "God I love it when you get feisty. I apologize, and thank you Beth."

And now the kissing, and maybe just a bit more, began in earnest. But she still wasn't ready for the big physical move with him. She was waiting for those three words. She was certain Rick Grimes wouldn't say them if he didn't mean them. When he did, she was fully prepared to say them back. She didn't care if they'd been together two weeks or two years, she knew how she felt.

 **A/N Sorry we didn't get to the farm search this chapter, but we did see Rick and Beth's relationship continue to get more serious, we saw "Mother's" soft side, and we met Lori. We'll go farm hunting next chapter. Thank you for reading this story, please leave a review / comment xo**

 **To see our beautiful couple "dressed" for an evening out, please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate you all so much. Shall we see if we can find the handsome Marshall a farm?**

They had plans for him to pick her up at nine then drive to meet the Realtor at the first property. At eight she got a text from him, "Good morning, I just want to let you know Carl has decided to come with us today. I hope you don't mind Beth, let me know if you do. Rick x"

She texted back, "Of course I don't mind. And Carl is going to be living in the house he should be in on the process and the ultimate decision. Now quit being silly, I'm trying to primp here : ) Beth"

He smiled to himself and he was thinking she never stopped making him smile. She was so unaffected, and so accepting of the situation with Carl. And her terrific sense of humor was appealing and endearing.

* * *

He and Carl were dressed in their best "farmhouse hunting" attire, she'd never seen them look so casual, and she wasn't dressed much differently. He handed her a go cup of coffee and bent to kiss her cheek. "Good morning Beautiful, I'd say that primping went quite well."

"Good morning yourself, and thank you for that and for the coffee. I do the best I can with what I've got."

The first property was about a 45 minute drive. The grounds themselves were lovely, picturesque, but as far as Beth was concerned the barn and the house were a complete washout. He questioned her, "But everything is brand new, they've just been built. Weren't you impressed with that chef's kitchen? There was the 60 inch stainless range, and the marble floors and countertops, Sub Zero refrigerator, all the bells and whistles. I thought you'd love it, love the whole house, it was spectacular."

She smiled at him. "Well maybe you should just buy a house in a rich suburb with a lovely yard and a small greenhouse, because really Rick? There wasn't one thing about that place that said, 'you're on the farm' to me. But hey, it's your farm."

Carl laughed at that, "I'm with Beth dad, it's like Grandma's house was sitting in the middle of big garden."

Rick was smiling, nodding and doing that little side tilt thing with his head she loved, "I see how it is, you two are ganging up on the old man. I should have guessed this would be the way it would go. I suppose I'm odd man out. Fine." He looked at the Realtor, "We'll follow you to the next place."

The Realtor knew she was in trouble now. She'd screwed up on this. She'd done a financial background check on Rick Grimes, she knew he was rolling in dough, and she'd just assumed he'd want a showplace. She hadn't banked on him having an earthy girlfriend and a young son that was too smart for his own good. But she didn't want to lose this deal. "Certainly, let's continue on."

And as they followed her, she was on a frantic phone call with her assistant, making alternate plans for a different property to view.

The next property was very much like the first, designed for city people who wanted a country retreat that was just like home, but with more acreage. Rick just looked at her and Carl and smiled, "This isn't it is it?"

Beth couldn't help laughing, "Well I'm sure it's just the ticket for all kinds of folks. But for me, well you're right. There's just not one thing warm and homey about it Rick. However that being said, it would be a lovely feature home in Architectural Digest."

The Realtor was wishing this girlfriend of his had stayed home, left on his own he would have bought the first damn farm!

Rick looked at the Realtor and asked, "Do you have a property that's perhaps a bit more rustic, something that more closely resembles a real working farm?" Beth was smiling at him now and shit, if she wanted homey well that's what he wanted.

The Realtor was hoping against hope the next place would do the trick, it had been on the market for a year now. "Well actually, I've just gotten the okay from the owner to show you a place that may be more in line with what Ms Greene and your son have in mind. And this particular property is only 30 minutes from the city, so not a bad commute at all. The couple have retired and moved to Florida and they're quite anxious to sell."

Rick, Beth and Carl were all smiling broadly when they turned in the long driveway. The barn was classic red with dark roof and white trim. The big farmhouse was white with a red metal roof, a red front door and wrap around porch.

He looked to her and his son, "Well this sure does look the part. Let's have a look inside and see how you two feel, we all know I'm outnumbered."

"Oh no you don't Rick Grimes, don't pin this all on us. You're the one buying it, Carl and I are just generous enough to share our very valuable opinions with you."

They were both surprised, and more than a little pleased, when Carl briefly leaned his head on Beth's arm and said, "Yeah Dad, don't blame me and Beth for having the best opinions."

"Uh huh, I think I know when I'm outgunned you two." Rick was happy, and just a little overcome with emotion by how his son, and this woman he was so enamored of were bonding. What more could he have hoped for?

They walked into the front room of that big house and it was 100% modern and updated, if this was 1950. The floors were wooden and slightly worn with the traffic pattern, and there was a large braided rug in the center of the room. It had a huge fireplace, the kind you could cook a meal in if you had to. He could imagine a family portrait above the fireplace, and the wooden mantle holding family photos.

The living room transitioned on the left to a small bathroom, and then a large office. There seemed to be endless built-in bookshelves and he could just imagine those shelves filled with timeless novels and history books. The other side of the living room lead to the wide stairway and beyond that the dining room began.

The dining room had a beautiful built-in buffet that spanned an entire wall. It had old-fashioned upper cabinets with beveled glass doors. They didn't build things like that anymore. The room was large enough to host a Thanksgiving dinner for her family and his. He smiled at himself just thinking about that.

They passed from there into what to him looked like a storybook recreation of a farm kitchen. Untouched by time or modernity. The white appliances, from the old gas range and oven to the huge rounded refrigerator, were right out of a 1950 Sears catalog. The countertops were butcher block, except where the big white porcelain double sink was located, there the countertops were actually porcelain as well, and slightly sloped so they could be used to stack drying dishes.

All of the upper cabinet area was either open shelved or had beveled glass doors. Under the kitchen sink, rather than a cabinet door at all, there was a red and white gingham curtain.

The center of the room held a very large counter height butcher block table, with big turned wood legs painted white.

He looked at her face and he knew immediately, she was in love with this kitchen. It almost made him want to laugh, but it also made him strangely happy that she preferred this old fashioned, sorely out of date kitchen to the glamor palaces they'd just looked at. She wasn't impressed by money or things. She was an entirely different person that Lori.

Upstairs housed three secondary bedrooms with a big bath at the far end, and yes, there was a claw foot tub, built in cabinets and subway tile. The tile was white and accented with black inlays and bullnose.

The other end of the hall was where the master bedroom was located. Unfortunately there was no master bath, but since they were right above the kitchen, he knew one could be added without rerouting all the plumbing.

And when that thought came to him he knew he was as taken with this house as Beth and Carl obviously were. Hell, he was thinking about where to put family photos, what books would be housed in the library, and he was making building plans for bathrooms and walk-in closets. Carl had already chosen his bedroom.

Beth hooked one arm through his, and put her other on Carl's shoulder, "Let's do a walk around the near property, and a drive around the rest." As if he had any hope of ever being able to say no to that smile, he just answered, "That sounds like an excellent plan, especially since everyone seems to like this one, at least so far."

They found two hundred acres of nice ground with a beautiful apple orchard and more than enough room to graze a couple of horses, maybe a cow or two and other farm animals. She and Carl were already talking chicken coops and pigs.

They were all thinking the best part of the place may be the river the land adjoined. Carl was excitedly talking about going fishing every day.

He knew they all wanted it, but he told the Realtor he'd like to get an inspector over there the first of the week to check things out, and he asked Beth if she thought her Dad would be willing to look at the place as well.

The Realtor was agreeable and Beth was ecstatic, "Oh Daddy would be so honored, he'd love to come look."

* * *

The three of them were starving and they agreed they'd stop for a meal and talk about the house and plans. She was so surprised when he pulled into a retro diner. He smiled that brilliant smile, "I'm really getting into this old skool stuff."

And they went with it, cheeseburgers, fries and milkshakes. As she dipped a French fry into her strawberry milkshake Beth told them, "I hope you both know that because you're forcing me to eat this way I can't have anything but lettuce the rest of the week." And all three of them laughed.

"Whatever Beth," Carl smiled at her. Rick was thinking Mother was right, Carl did have a little crush. Well that's okay he had a major crush.

He excused himself to step outside and he called his Mother. He asked if she'd mind if he brought Carl home and then gave Beth a ride so they could have a little private time, "Richard, I think you know better than that, of course I don't mind. Did you have luck today?"

"Yes we did Mother and I'd like to tell you all about that experience and what I've decided. After I return from taking Beth to work perhaps we can discuss a few things."

* * *

They'd taken Carl home, visited with his Mother for a little while, and they were just pulling up to her place.

He'd brought a bottle of wine with him and he handed her a glass.

"This has been quite the day Rick. Farms, milkshakes and wine. You know how to make a girl happy!" She smiled that beautiful smile at him.

There was just something about the way she said it, hell something about the way she was, with him and with Carl, toward his Mother, her folks, life in general, all of it. There was just no denying it, and no reason why he should, he wanted her now, he wanted her forever. He was in love and he couldn't think of a good reason not to tell her.

They were sipping the wine, sitting on her small balcony and he asked her, "Tell me why you love that farm Beth."

Her smile was soft as she looked at him, "It just felt like home the minute I saw it, and the more I saw of it I knew, it's the perfect family home. Lovely without being fussy and not so modern you wouldn't want anyone really living in it, or God forbid spilling something on the floor, or running in and out banging the screen on that kitchen door. And speaking of the kitchen, could it seriously have been more perfect? I'd be hitting every second hand and antique store in the state for dishes and mixing bowls, utensils and cookware, all of it."

And then she turned that lovely shade of pink, "I'm sorry, I'm acting like it's my decision. It's beautiful Rick. I'm sure you and Carl would have great times there. And I really do appreciate you asking me to go with you today."

He could practically feel the skin of his face stretching from his smile. "I want it to be a decision we make together Beth, I want us to make all of our big decisions together. And I'd be proud to have you fill it up with whatever you want, in fact I hope that's just what you'll do." Her eyes were trained on his, she was trying to digest everything he was saying and what he wasn't saying.

Then he rose from his chair and held a hand out to her, she took it and he helped her to her feet. He put his hands to the sides of her face, and her hands went to his waist. Their eyes were still trained on one another. "I know this is fast Beth, its crazy fast, hell I'm probably crazy, but I know how I feel. I've never felt this strongly, I love you Beth. Everything about you brings me happiness."

And he kissed her so hard, so passionately it truly did take her breath away. When that kiss finally broke, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I guess I must be crazy too Rick, because I love you."

As much as they both wanted to, they didn't take it to the next level then, she had to sing at the club in just an hour. There was no way they were rushing.

He waited while she got ready, and he swore she glowed she was so beautiful. "I'll walk you in and then I need to go to Mother's and chat with her about a few things, and get Carl to bed. I should be back in time to hear you play a couple of songs, okay?"

"Perfect."

* * *

While Carl busied himself watching Star Wars for what must be the millionth time, Rick spoke to his Mother. He told her the story of the farm search, the houses they'd seen and the home that they all loved. He told her about Beth and how uninterested she'd been in the more posh glitz and glamour homes, and how much she loved that old farm house with the antiquated kitchen and shared bathroom. The one he planned to buy for her.

And he told his Mother about his feelings for her and that she felt the same way for him. "I know I don't need your approval or permission Mother, but what I hope to have is your support moving forward."

"Richard, I think you know me well enough to know I have never wanted anything more than for you to be happy. Beth is a wonderful young woman. I've seen the electricity between the two of you. It reminds me of your father and I. Of course you have my support Darling." She looked at him as a Mother who loves their child will.

"Thank you Mother, although I may not need it, your approval and support mean the world to me."

* * *

He did make it back to the Club in time to hear Beth's last two songs, and it was hard for both of them to get through them, all they wanted to do was hang onto each other.

When they got to his car he turned to her, held her, and looked in her eyes again. He didn't have to ask out loud, she knew what he wanted to know so she just nodded. "What do you think Beth, your house or my hotel?"

"My house."

xxxx

Carl was settled for the night, and Mother was in the library in her dressing gown, doing some light reading before bed.

Michael walked in the room with the phone in his hand, "I'm so sorry to disturb you Madame, it's Mrs. Lori and she was adamant that she must speak with you immediately."

 **A/N Just like Rick and Beth I didn't want to rush through it. We'll check in on those lovebirds, and find out what the heck Lori wants, next chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment /review xo Happy Easter!**

 **To see the chapter photo, and for updates on all my stories, please visit my tumblr at bethylmethbrick and follow here on FF. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you all so much – you're the best. You can stop being peevish with me now, here's the love** ** _and_** **we find out just what the heck Lori is up to.**

As much as he'd been wanting this, anticipating this with Beth, he wasn't going to rush it. He wanted every time to be special with her but this first time, it just seemed to him this would set the tone for the whole relationship, for every time.

They got to her place and she excused herself to "freshen up", he opened a nice Bordeaux and poured them each a glass.

She changed out of her "performing clothes" into something a bit more comfortable.

He looked up as she came out of her bedroom in a pretty little tank dress, almost like something a woman might wear at a resort. Not appropriate for dinner out but perfect at the pool bar. Her feet were bare. It suited her.

And that gorgeous crazy hair of hers was clipped up in a haphazard way. God he loved that, loved that she couldn't ever quite get it under control. He preferred it this way.

"You look beautiful Sweetie." She didn't say anything, she just beamed him that smile and that was enough.

He handed her the glass and they clinked them together, "Here's to us Beth, here's to a very long time of it being us, together."

"That's what I'm planning on Marshall." Now he was the one beaming.

"I want you to know I'm not going into this lightly Beth, this could never be anything casual for me, you mean too much. I do love you, I'm crazy about every crazy thing about you. I want you to know that. Shit, I never thought I'd want to be in another serious relationship, but that's exactly what I want with you. The more serious the better. For me this is the beginning of a lifetime commitment." There was nothing in the world more sincere than the look in Rick Grimes' crystal blue eyes when he was serious. And she could look in those eyes forever.

"I won't say I didn't want a relationship, but I will say I never expected to fall this fast or this hard for anyone. But I did, I have for you. I have a very logical brain except when it comes to you. I've lost all my good sense and I don't care. This step, well it certainly isn't something I take lightly either, but it's something I want with you. An intimacy I want us to have. I love you Rick Grimes, I can't see that ever changing." And she looked at him with those big blues eyes so sweet and so sincere and he could easily be lost in those eyes forever.

They'd been sipping their wine when he set his down on the coffee table, put his hands in that beautiful hair and kissed her. It was warm, it was passionate and she felt herself wanting to melt into him. He took her glass, set it down on the table with his and then he stood. He reached his hand out to her and helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her, held her tightly. After a moment he spoke, "Will you show me to your room?"

He saw the color flush in her cheeks but she smiled so sweetly and nodded, reaching for his hand.

The room was pretty, like her, feminine with a floral quilt and fluffy pillows, vases with flowers, all so her.

They stood by the bed and she suddenly looked shy, vulnerable, again he wove his fingers in her hair and he looked at her, "Remember I love you." She nodded at him and gave the smallest of smiles. Now he felt unsure, did she really want this, was she having doubts?

"We can stop if you want Beth."

"No I don't want to stop, I'm just feeling overwhelmed, it's all very emotional. But believe me Rick I want this with you."

He smiled at her with what she had come to think of as his Rick smile, he tenderly took her face in his hands and now he kissed her hungrily, gently sucking on her lips, moving his hands to her hair, and moving his body closer to hers.

His hands moved to the small of her back and now he was pushed so closely into her she was sure she could feel the seams of his pants.

His hands drifted down and the skirt of her dress rose and he slipped those hands underneath the dress, taking her bottom in his palms and gently squeezing and rubbing, while he continued to kiss her like he could never get enough, never be satisfied.

Soon he had her dress off and he smiled at her, standing there in just her bra and panties. It was then she surprised him, she began unbuttoning his shirt and she slipped it off his shoulders. She moved her face to his muscled chest and kissed and sucked on it lightly. He read her message in that and with a practiced hand he popped the clasp of her bra.

He moved his mouth to one breast and a hand to the other and soft whimpers of pleasure came from her. Again she surprised him when she stepped back just enough to unbuckle his belt, then she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding her hands down the back of his pants and grabbing firmly onto his ass.

He'd expected to be the one seducing her, to have to lead the way, but he was pleasantly surprised to see she was a woman who knew what she wanted. He followed her lead, slipping her panties down and grasping onto her own tight little ass, he guided her onto the bed and under that floral quilt, slowly slipping her panties off while smiling down at her. He crawled in with her and gazed at her beautiful face while brushing the backs of his fingers along the outside of her arm. "Your body is even more beautiful than I imagined."

And then he kissed her lips while his hand moved to her breast, teasing her nipple and pinching at it gently. He moved his mouth to it then, and his hand found its way between her legs. It sent a thrill through him when she spread those legs for him, welcoming his attention. He leaned up and smiled at her while his finger moved into her, "Feel good Beth?"

She smiled back, "Very good."

A soft laugh escaped him, he was enjoying this sweet and sexy side of her personality, he knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do next, and he buried his face in that sweetness. She immediately began to whimper and when she whimpered his name he became a man possessed, he was going to give her just as much pleasure as he could give and she could take. The feel of him between her legs, the pleasure that his mouth and his tongue gave, she lost control and when she came she called his name, and he was sure he'd enjoyed it as much as she did.

He was so ready for her and the way she was breathing and the look in her eyes, and that beautiful crazy hair spread out all over the pillow, yeah, he had to have her. He slipped the condom on, kissed her and asked, "Okay Sweetie?"

"More than okay Rick." And again she made him smile.

He entered her and he swore they groaned with pleasure in a crazy kind of unison. She was moving right along with him, not hesitating in the least to show him her desire equaled his. It was a turn-on, there was no denying that.

He was kissing her deeply, his fingers pinching tenderly at her nipple while he moved inside her. He smiled at her playfully then, moved his hands and grasped her hips and he rolled them over. She smiled as she sat up atop him and he moved his hands to her breasts.

The way she moved, the way she looked at him like he was everything, the way she whispered his name, all of it, it was all so damn good. He felt her start to reach that point again, and when she came and called his name, he reached his own orgasm.

For a few moments they barely moved, both just trying to catch their breath and savor the pleasure of what they'd just done. He spoke first, "That was perfect Beth, you were perfect."

"You were perfect yourself, wow I've never experienced anything quite like Rick Grimes when he's, well you know, bringing me such pleasure. It was wonderful Rick."

* * *

They'd fallen asleep spooning in her bed, and neither woke until his phone beeped a message notification, it was from Mother. "It's important that we talk, please come to brunch and bring Beth if there's any way she can make it." He read it aloud to her and she said, "Yes certainly."

He texted his Mother back, "We'll both be there, see you soon." And then he crawled back into bed, snuggled her for just a minute and asked, "Do you want to work up a really big appetite?"

It was her turn to laugh softly, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

When she let him shower with her he knew for sure there was no going back, ever, this was it. Damn this woman had it all, she was smart, sweet, beautiful and sexy as hell. He was going to have to start eating energy bars and popping vitamins.

She came out of her room looking beautiful, just like he'd known she would. She was wearing a simple pink sheath with a pearl necklace and earrings, and patent leather heels. Her hair was up, except for a few negligent curls falling down, and her lips were pink, like her dress. Damn she was getting him excited all over again.

"We'd better go get me ready before I get any more distracted."

He was so far gone and he didn't give a fuck. It wasn't just her beauty, and it wasn't just the sex, he'd never had more fun just being with a woman.

They got to the hotel and he quickly changed. She was always so impressed with his style. She'd heard it said that the clothes make the man, but with Rick Grimes she didn't believe that at all. As far as she was concerned Rick Grimes made the clothes look good.

They arrived at Mother's right on time and Carl nearly knocked Michael over rushing to greet them. Beth was thrilled when he came right up to her and gave her a hug. "Hi Beth, how was the singing thing?"

"Everything went really well Carl and the crowd was very nice, not one single heckler. Thank you so much for thinking to ask me."

Rick was having a moment of Dad pride.

Then Carl excitedly informed them, "Even though it's Sunday morning, Grandma said I can play video games because you guys are all going to talk about some kind of grown up stuff before brunch. Thank goodness she let me have a snack too because I was starving."

Rick was thinking this was all odd. Mother didn't break from tradition and Sunday mornings were all about tradition.

Michael showed them to the den which was also quite odd, and Stanley was there, things were getting more and more strange. Stanley was the family attorney.

Rick introduced Beth to the attorney and Mother said, "Let's all be seated, Michael please be good enough to bring coffee and tea."

And when he left the room Mother spoke, "Beth I want to include you in this discussion because we all know Richard is in love with you. The outcome of this may very well affect you." She was both surprised and pleased that his Mother acknowledged Rick's feelings for her.

Then the woman looked to her son. "Lori called me last night and informed me that her husband Shane has left her. Apparently he took up with that friend of hers, Andrea. Lori of course is devastated and she says she can't deal with life, and specifically Carl, at this time. She wants him to stay here or with you, she didn't seem to care much either way. She asked me if she could stay at the home in Florida for a few months while she recovers from her latest heartbreak. My initial reaction to her using the house was to say absolutely not, but something told me to say yes.

I've asked Stanley to join us because I have a plan. My plan is to allow her to stay at the property while Stanley proceeds with a lawsuit to get full custody of Carl for you. With all my heart I believe this is the right course of action. She has abandoned that child one too many times and doesn't deserve to have the pleasure of his company.

What spurred me on was Carl himself. At bedtime last night he began to tear up, he told me he never wanted to go back to his Mother's home, that he wanted to live with you and Beth."

Rick's brow was furrowed. Beth had tears in her eyes, not understanding how this Lori woman could be so terrible with her own child. And she and Rick were both stunned that Carl would say he wanted to live with her.

There was a knock on the door and Michael brought the tea and coffee service in, poured for everyone and left the room.

Rick turned to the attorney, "What's your professional opinion Stanley? Do we have a chance?"

"I'd say we have an excellent chance. Your Mother has kept careful records of all the times Lori showed up out of the blue to drop Carl off for one reason or another. There are witnesses, persons at the hotel, neighbors and staff here, teachers at his school. And frankly, I feel she's guilty of blackmail, using Carl as a bargaining chip. Yes Richard I think we can win this, if that's what you want."

"Of course it's what I want, I've always wanted to have my son with me." It was then he looked to Beth, the question in his eyes, "How do you feel about this Beth?" He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't hedge she'd say how she really felt.

"I think you should pursue this with everything you've got. Carl deserves to live with people who love him and want him, people who put Carl and his care first. He's your son, he loves you and you love him, fight hard for this Rick."

Mother, Rick and the attorney all smiled at her, causing her cheeks to flush.

And Rick again turned to Stanley, "There's a property I want to make an offer on tomorrow, of course there's a real estate agent, but I'd still like to have an attorney in my corner. Can you assist me in this?"

"Absolutely Richard, can you meet me at my office in the morning?"

"Yes, sure I can call my boss and let him know I'll be late."

Mother broke in then, "Well if we've covered everything let's feed my poor grandson, and ourselves."

On their way from the room she paused and hugged Beth, "Thank you Dear, we'll have lunch this week and chat, alright?"

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

In spite of all the heavy talk and big decisions, brunch was surprisingly relaxed and she enjoyed herself so much. She credited Carl, there was nothing quite like having a 12 year old bundle of energy, who also happened to be hungry as a bear, at the table to lighten the mood.

Rick and Carl took her home with a stop at the park on the way, just to walk around a little and feed the ducks.

Carl waited in the car while he walked her to the door.

"I love you Beth, thank you so much for supporting me in this. I'll call you in the morning and let you know how my visit with Stanley goes."

"I love you Rick and I'll be saying my prayers." She smiled that sweet shy smile at him.

He called at 9:30 the following morning, "We're proceeding Beth and I think, and more importantly Stanley's convinced, we're going to win."

"Oh Rick I'm so excited. I've thought about it all night, Carl being with you is the right thing and I couldn't be happier for you both."

"What about you Beth? How would you feel, I mean if things proceed like I hope they do, how would you feel about a package deal?"

If he could see how big her smile was he wouldn't worry, "I wouldn't settle for just any old package deal, but I would definitely be on board for a Rick and Carl package."

Late afternoon he received a call from Stanley, the house deal was in place, "You should have the deed by this time next week, congratulations."

Rick got on the phone with the contractor right away, they had an appointment to meet at the house the following Wednesday to get plans done for the renovations.

And then he called her, "We have a farm."

And the fact that he said "We" sent a thrill right through her.

 **A/N Lots of BIG steps for our couple, and for Carl. Just one more chapter for this story. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd love to read your comments / reviews xo**

 **For story updates and photos of our couple, please visit my tumblr, bethylmethbrick You Brick Fans are such a terrific group – Luv U Large xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all so much for the love you've shown this story. You guys are always so good to me, and I appreciate every dang thing about you!**

 **Three Months Later**

In most ways it seemed liked so much longer than three months. So many things had happened; there had been so much change. Could all these things have really taken place in such a short period of time?

On the other hand, as far as their love was concerned it still felt like the first time every time. They hadn't slipped a bit in how completely wrapped up in each other they were.

As there life "as a couple" evolved there were so many great experiences. Like that first time they took his Mother to the farm for Sunday dinner. God love her it seemed she'd known on her own what she was getting into. Of course there was that country bumpkin she'd been married to. Beth supposed that was where she'd gotten her knowledge of how "real folks" live.

Mother had worn a simple cotton dress and flat shoes. Her attire was fashionable but also something that wouldn't be out of place at the local family eatery. And she'd been wonderfully gracious with Beth's family. She asked a lot of questions about the farm and the animals and when Carl had asked her if she'd try fishing with him and Mister Hershel, she'd said she would the very next time she was there. And she'd later kept that promise.

She'd asked Beth's Mama questions about canning and complimented her on the wonderful meal that she prepared.

Why would Beth have expected anything less than for the woman's manners to be impeccable? A person just had to observe her son and grandson to know they'd been well taught.

Beth's affection grew for the woman when she knew that she hadn't assessed her parents based on what they had or didn't have, but rather the people they were.

And when her family went to Mother's for Sunday brunch she made sure it was comfortable for them. It was far less polished and formal than Mother's usual Sunday brunches. It had been served outside in the beautiful garden, and although the food had been delicious it was also more casually prepared and more informally served than was typical.

* * *

He'd loved the farm the since the minute he'd seen her face when she looked at that kitchen. He wanted to buy it for her on the spot but he'd played it cool. Yeah right, he had the deed in hand 10 days later.

And he'd come to love the place for himself. He'd had her Dad over many times to discuss the farming operation and he found out that not only did he enjoy it and find it rewarding, but he had a knack for it.

The trial and court dates had been the only thing that had put a strain on their lives and his Mother's. But because his Mother had carefully documented every incident involving Lori, and others had corroborated those notes, they'd been instrumental in helping bring the case to trial.

But custody of Carl hadn't been settled in court, it had been settled by Stanley on a mission from Mother. Lori had been paid an enormous sum of money in exchange for avoiding a trial, and relinquishing all parental rights to Carl.

Two weeks later Lori got drunk and made a bad decision to get behind the wheel. She'd lost control of her vehicle and hit a guard rail. Lori died a day later. Since Shane had gone for the quickie divorce, Carl was her sole heir.

Mother would never say it out loud, but she was pleased that all the money she'd had to pay Lori was now Carl's.

Mother, Rick and Beth all gave Carl as much love and emotional support as was possible during those difficult days, but they also put him in grief counseling. He seemed to be working through that grief as well as anyone could expect.

The remodel had actually gone quite well. Rick had worried that such an old house would have all kinds of hidden problems, but it was in surprisingly good shape.

He wanted to add the en-suite and a walk in closet to the master bedroom and she was on board with that. But Beth loved the old house the way it was, and the only other thing she wanted changed was to have it freshly painted inside and out.

He agreed simply because that's what she wanted. He continued to be amazed by her simple taste and easy going style. She was definitely all about homey comfort and not at all about trendy or showy.

She'd spent many Saturdays working tirelessly in the flower gardens surrounding the front porch, and the house looked beautiful. It was the kind of beauty she loved, the kind that was natural.

* * *

It had been on his mind, there were a couple of big steps he wanted to take but he wanted to know her opinion, her feelings.

That's when he'd asked her about his job. "Beth I'd like to hear your thoughts on something I'm considering."

"I'm all ears Marshall." That smile never failed to make him smile.

But he seemed a little nervous, almost hesitant like a kid who thought he might be in trouble, "Well that's just it, I'm thinking about quitting the Marshall Service and doing the farming full time. How would you feel about that?"

She was surprised but in no way upset. "I feel fine about it. You and your Mother, well and Carl I guess, are the only people I know who can pick and choose what they do. What could give a person more freedom than that? If you feel like farming is your calling then by all means pursue it. And then I suppose if you decide you hate it you can open a massage parlor, since I know from personal experience what a great massage you give." And she'd laughed but she also gave him that come on look, no one gave a better massage than Rick Grimes. She'd told him that more than once.

"Oh I plan to have a massage parlor, a very exclusive one. You'll be my only client."

It was the moments like these they enjoyed most, and it was moments like these that usually led them right to the bedroom.

But before he got to that, and he planned to soon rather than later, he brought up his other thought. "I'm thinking about taking Carl out of the academy and putting him in the rural school right there by the farm. Do you have an opinion on that?

"Carl's getting a wonderful education Rick although I have to say, that place is as stuffy as it gets. I believe if you have a hunger to learn you're going to learn, and Carl seems to have that hunger. I think a person can get just as good a foundation in a rural school as a private school, if that's what they want. I personally know a woman who went to a country school and excelled. That woman could sure use a massage right about now." And she'd laughed and it seems they got a little distracted for a while.

* * *

Two days later he'd put in his resignation with the Marshall's Service, and then he'd gone to speak with his Mother.

He felt he owed it to her to tell her before he pulled Carl out of the academy and put him in the small country school. Mother placed a lot of value on education and he was worried she'd be disappointed. She surprised him.

"Your father and I argued about your education when I put you in the academy, he wanted you to go to the neighborhood school. But he let me have my way. I have a feeling he's looking down on us right now and having quite the laugh. Carl is a bright boy Richard, he's going to excel in any school environment."

"Does this mean you'll be moving out of the hotel and moving to the farm for good?"

"Yes that's my plan. I just have to tie up some loose ends here in the city, and then I plan to make my move. I'm anticipating it will all come about in two weeks or so."

His Mother laughed then and he questioned why. "Richard you were always such a methodical boy you never just acted quickly on anything, you were certainly never impulsive. Everything you've done with your life has been carefully planned out. Four months ago you started dating Beth and all of that carefully calculated behavior has become a thing of the past. Suddenly my son can't wait to get an entirely new phase of his life started."

"So tell me son, when are you going to propose to Beth?"

Mother was just full of surprises for him. "Well I've thought about it a lot, being married to Beth is what I want. I have no doubt about that. I'm hoping she sees her future with me and with Carl. I plan to speak with her father next Sunday when we have dinner at the farm, ask his blessing. I think it's an important formality with her folks and I want to honor that. Depending on how things go with him, I may be ring shopping first thing Monday."

"Honestly Richard I couldn't be happier. Beth is a wonderful woman who I know has brought great happiness to you. She's a blessing to both you and Carl. I feel this was meant to be from the start. The only other relationship I've felt that way about is mine and your father's."

He felt relieved knowing his Mother was in favor of his plans. Not only did he trust her intuition, he knew his life would be a much happier one if the two most important women in it were close.

xxxx

"Carl I want to discuss a couple of things with you, things that are going to have a big impact on your life." First he told his son about his decision to quit the Marshall's Service.

"Wow, really Dad? I can't imagine you being anything but a Marshall, you've always been a Marshall. But I'm really excited about the farm. I love it there. I wish we could live there all the time."

Rick got that big grin on his face, "Well son then the next thing I want to talk with you about may make you even happier." And he told his son about his desire to move out of the hotel and live on the farm full time, and that he wanted him living there with him full time, including going to the local school.

"Oh my gosh are you kidding me?! Yes! I can't wait! I get to live on the farm?! Really Dad? Don't kid me, okay?"

Now Rick almost laughed out loud. "Of course I wouldn't kid you son. Now that all the remodeling is done I'm going to be moving us in. I went to the academy and I loved it, I know you love it too, so I'm not sure how you're going to feel about a small country school."

"I want to Dad, I really do. I like the academy but I want this, I want to live on the farm, I want to go to the school. I promise I'll keep my grades up and even take extra classes online if you want me to. Really Dad, it's what I want."

"Alright son. I'll make the arrangements with both schools. I don't think you'll need online classes, you'll be getting a very valuable education living on the farm." And he ran a hand over his son's head.

Suddenly Carl asked, "Wait though! What about Beth? If we're out on the farm, what about her?"

And again he smiled at his boy, "Well son, I've been thinking about something." And he explained how he was going to talk to Hershel Greene, and with his blessing, he'd like to ask Beth to marry him. If she said yes, she'd be living on the farm too. "How would you feel about that Carl?"

"This is like the best day EVER Dad! I can't believe it. I love Beth, she's so nice and smart and funny and beautiful."

That's when his Dad took him in a one arm hug, "Well it seems we feel exactly the same way about her. I'm glad we're in agreement. Now don't spill the beans okay? I want to surprise her."

He'd asked her to pick the furniture weeks ago and now it was being moved in. He'd always planned on her living there, his dream was to make her dream happen. The good news was in his efforts to make her happy, he'd found he'd made himself happy. He loved everything she'd done with the place. It was tasteful, inviting, homey and comfortable. He hadn't known you could have all those things at the same time.

And together they'd filled that beautiful library with the classic books they both loved, and the new books they hoped to love.

* * *

Sunday they went to her parents' farm for dinner. After the meal he asked her father if they could have a private talk. Hershel Greene got a knowing smile on his face. "Sure son, shall we step in my office?"

"Well I can tell by your smile you know why I asked to speak with you. I'd like very much to marry Beth. I haven't asked her yet because I wanted to ask for your blessing first. I realize you probably never intended to have your daughter marry an older man with a child. I promise you Hershel, I'll take good care of her and I won't burden her with responsibilities that are mine. I love Beth and I want to make her happy."

"I would be honored to have you for a son Rick and Carl for a grandson. I see the way you are with Carl, I'm not a bit worried about you putting a burden on Beth. I know she loves you and I know she loves Carl. As for marrying older men with children, well Beth's Mother did and I couldn't be happier about that. You have my blessing." They sealed the conversation with a handshake.

In the kitchen Mama asked her daughter, "What do you think Rick's talking to your Daddy about?"

"Oh I'm sure it's some kind of crop question. Rick's gotten quite serious about becoming a full time, full-fledged farmer.

"Well maybe someday you'll be a farmer's wife Beth." Her Mama grinned.

"That would be wonderful Mama but he hasn't asked yet." She hoped someday he would because there was nothing she'd like more than to say yes to him.

xxxx

They'd made plans for dinner and dancing at the hotel Saturday night. She'd gotten herself a new dress; she wanted to look extra special for him.

He grinned and did the slight head tilt when she opened her front door, "Damn Beth, you look spectacular. I can never decide which version of you is more of a turn on, the chic sophisticate or the homespun farm girl."

"Marshall, and by the way you will always be Marshall to me, you know how to make a woman feel special. Honestly Rick, you're a sweetheart. And may I say you're looking quite handsome yourself, you always do."

After a lovely and relaxed dinner, they went to the ballroom and spent an hour or so having a glass of wine and dancing to that classic 40's music. They'd just sat back down and he took her hand. "Beth there's something I'd like to ask you about but I'm not comfortable doing that here, can we go to my room?"

"Why Marshall are you sure you're not going to get me in your room and try and seduce me?" Her sassiness was one of the things he found so endearing about her.

"I am 100% certain I will make every effort humanly possible to seduce you, and also have a conversation with you."

"Alright, that sounds perfect. Let's go."

There was a champagne bucket and two glasses set on the cocktail table, along with flowers and a tray of chocolates. She smiled, "Wow this is lovely. Again the Marshall has made me feel so special, thank you Rick."

He bent down and kissed her, "Come, sit, I'll pour the wine."

He opened the champagne bottle with a practiced hand, not a drop was lost. He walked to where she sat and handed her a glass, he held his up to her, "To the most beautiful woman I've ever known, inside and out. You're the love of my life."

The love of his life? Her heart really did skip a beat and she could feel the color rise in her cheeks, "Rick…"

He set his glass on the table and got down on one knee, now her heart was racing, he took her hands in his, "Beth Greene I love you so much I don't see how I could ever live another day if you weren't in my life." He paused, dipped a hand in his pocket, pulled out a small box and held it open to her. "Would you be willing to be the farmer's wife?" He smiled.

Tears came to her eyes, "I can't think of anything I want more Rick. Yes."

* * *

The wedding was another matter altogether.

Beth wanted a small, intimate wedding, just immediate family. Rick was okay with a smaller wedding but he wanted everyone in both families and one or two close friends. Alright, Beth thought that would work.

Mother wanted to host an elaborate wedding in the grand ballroom of the hotel, with all family, friends and important business associates. Beth's folks wanted their minister to perform the wedding service in the small church she'd grown up attending, with a reception for everyone at their farm.

It was their decision, they knew that but still they wanted their parents to be happy too, to feel like an important part of their special day.

They talked about it over a bottle of wine on her small patio and they came to what they felt was the perfect compromise, a little something for everyone.

They'd have the wedding service itself at her church. It would be a small, intimate ceremony and he agreed. Just their immediate families would be in attendance.

The reception? A free for all. They'd invite their friends, Mama and Daddy Greene could invite whomever, and Mother could have her guest list. Even Carl joined in with his own list.

The reception would be held at their farm, their home. They'd have a tent, canopies all of it brought in, along with tables, chairs and a dance floor.

Mother's hotel would do the food and beverage service. Mama and her friends from church could do flowers and décor.

"Do you know how easy we're getting off Rick? The Moms are going to be so happy to be in charge and do all the work and planning, all we have to think about is a photographer and the band." They'd laughed and toasted each other, winners!

But when the big day came they were overcome with emotion and excitement. Everything about their relationship seemed to have been on a fast track, but now they were going to be settling in to a long life together. They were happy in that, looking forward but still it was huge.

They planned to change for the reception, but for the service he and Carl wore tuxes and the bride wore a long white gown. It was a simple dress, not flouncy or puffy, it just hung softly on her body. It was sleeveless with a tight waist and a scoop neck and back. The bodice was tight while the skirt was flowing. She wore her hair down but with a low side ponytail. He was convinced there had never been a more beautiful bride.

Maggie was her maid of honor, dressed in a soft, flowing mid-length gown. Carl stood with his Dad.

They kept the ceremony simple and traditional. She wanted that for her parents and it seemed fitting in the small old church.

When they were pronounced husband and wife they saw their Mother's hug one another, they smiled at each other and he kissed his bride.

They changed into slightly more casual party attire for the reception.

They'd decided to stick with what they'd fallen in love to, so they'd hired the hotel band to play the 1940's songs. And dance they did and the champagne flowed and the couple knew they were blessed.

After dinner, dancing and the cake cutting, they slipped off to the waiting car and back to the hotel. They'd stay in Rick's room overnight, and in the morning they were off to London for a week.

He insisted on carrying her across the threshold of his room, "But when we're back at the farm I'll do this where it counts, our home."

He had her face in his hands and he was looking into her eyes with a combination of sincerity and passion, "Mrs. Grimes today is the day you made me the happiest man in the world."

 **A/N** _Aw, the most beautiful couple in the world are married! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize I had to rush this story along, but I got myself swamped with too many stories. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I plan to do a one chapter follow-up to this story set a little later in their life, to give us all what we want – that's right – a Brick Baby! I also have another Brick story I'm planning, just give me a bit of time on that. I think it will be a good one, and I'll make it a bit more of a slow burn for you, if I can control myself. Please follow me here on FF or on my tumblr at bethylmethbrick for updates and news, and go to the tumblr page to check out the photo for this chapter. Finally, please leave me a comment or review, I always enjoy hearing from you. Thank you all so much xo_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello Brick Lovers! I promised you I'd be back with a follow up chapter so here we go! It does come with a warning label - it's got a calorie content of 10,000 all from sugar and is rated E.F. for Extra Fluffy. :)  
**

His eyes slowly started to open and when they landed on her he smiled. He'd been waking up to that pretty face every morning for three years, but it still made him feel overwhelmed just knowing she was his. He never thought he'd want to "belong" to someone, but she owned every bit of him and he was happier than he'd ever imagined he could be.

He heard the baby stir and he hoped it didn't wake her, she was sleeping so peacefully and he knew she needed rest. It had been a rough pregnancy and a tougher birth, and then when she hadn't had enough breast milk to feed the baby she'd fallen into depression.

But things were getting better. Her Mama had stayed with her that first month. She'd been fine with that, happy to have the help she needed and happy to have her Mother there.

But her Mama couldn't stay with them forever she had her own home, a husband and a life. She still came by every other day or so, but he didn't think that was enough help. Beth had accused him of worrying too much, of being over protective, and even if she was right he wasn't taking any chances with her.

When he wanted to hire a nanny to help her she'd been upset with him, "No Rick I can do this. She's my baby I can take care of her."

"Please Sweetie, it's not that I doubt you for a minute, no one could take better care of Alison than you. But Baby you need to get your strength back, you're almost there and you don't want to lose ground now. As soon as you're back to 100% then we'll let the nanny go, I promise."

Her eyes were full of tears but it was obvious she was trying not to laugh, "You're not going to hire one of those Hollywood type Nannies are you? I can see it all now you'll be running off with the hot young nanny chick just like those movie stars do. You'll leave me, Carl and Alison to fend for ourselves."

He'd smiled at her, "Sweetie you _are_ the hot young chick, too young for an old so n so like me. And I promise I'll hire a stern looking old bitty with a heart of gold, how's that?"

"Alright but just until I have my strength back, then you'll have to send her packing." She was smiling but he knew this was hard for her. She was a strong and independent woman but the pregnancy, the delivery and the aftermath it had all taken a toll.

The baby calmed immediately and he knew Mrs. Clemens had her. She was such a good baby. She almost never fussed, only when she was hungry. She was content as long as there were people in the room. And like her Mama she loved music. That had been a blessing when Beth was going through her depression, she'd been happy if she was singing to their daughter.

She'd wanted so badly to get pregnant. She'd told him she'd always wanted to be a Mom and she'd wanted to try getting pregnant from practically the moment they'd said, "I do." But it had taken two years.

He knew she'd resigned herself to the fact it was never going to happen. She tried to remain upbeat, happy and positive on the outside. But he knew better, he knew she was having a hard time.

Then he'd come in from the field for lunch one day and there on the table where his place was set, there was a giant present.

He looked to her, smiling, "What's this Sweetie."

"It's a little something I got for you. Something practical you're going to be needing."

What was she up to now? He knew that devilish little grin meant something, he was almost afraid to open the package. But his curiosity was at peak and he opened the big box. That's just what it was, a big box of newborn diapers.

He'd started to laugh, she was laughing and tears were rolling down her cheeks at the same time. He could feel his own smile spread ear to ear as he went to her wrapping her in his arms, "Really Sweetie?"

"Really Marshall I'm so happy I can't stand it. I took one of those tests and it was positive but I was afraid to believe it. I went to the doctor and she's confirmed it's true. Oh Rick I just can't believe it finally happened."

He'd never forget that day, that moment.

She started to stir opened her eyes and looked at him, closed them again and snuggled herself into him, her face in his chest. "Good morning Sweetie did you sleep well?"

"Yes Marshall but I'm still tired and I want to see my little girl."

xxxx

Things finally seemed as back to normal as they ever got on the Grimes farm. Beth was back to feeling like herself, physically healthy and over her depression.

Alison was just over three months old, a happy, healthy and sweet baby.

As much as she liked and appreciated Mrs. Clemens she wanted Rick to let her go.

She'd packed a picnic lunch for her and Rick and she had a Thermos jug of sweet tea. He was working in the orchard today so it wouldn't be too long a walk in the sun, and there were trees for shade.

She got her little girl dressed and covered in sunscreen and herself too, and she put the baby in the all-terrain stroller they'd bought for use on the farm.

He was on the ladder when he saw them approach and he smiled that smile of his that still made her heart race. "Hi Sweetie and there's my Little Sweetie. What are you ladies up to today?"

"Well Marshall we've been missing you all morning but we do like a man who's a hard worker. Alison and I can't abide slackers. So we decided to bring your lunch right to you. That way we can visit with you for a few minutes, and then send you right back to work!" She smiled that teasing smile and he swore if the baby wasn't there he'd make love to her right now, right in the peach orchard.

"I've joined a union Mrs. Grimes and Little Miss Grimes, in fact I'm the Union President, Union Boss and the Head of the Employee Benefits Department. I've decided we're entitled to a one hour lunch break with the women of our choice, and there will be plenty of kissing involved during these lunch breaks."

The baby was sound asleep from the walk and Beth laid the little picnic blanket she'd brought on the ground. He lifted the picnic basket and the Thermos jug and they sat down together. Before they could do anything else he started kissing her, "Sweetie you have no idea how much I'd love to love you right now."

"I'd love it if you did but I think we'd better wait for tonight Marshall, and I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make it worth the wait."

She let him eat his lunch before she sprung it on him. "Rick I'm fine and the baby's fine, I appreciate Mrs. Clemens she's been a Godsend, but I want us to be the ones raising Alison not a nanny. I think it's time to let her go."

Although she'd caught him a little off guard it wasn't like he was completely blindsided. He knew this day would come eventually and he'd already given it a great deal of thought. "I understand how you feel Beth but can I make a proposal here?"

"Of course you can Rick, your opinion and your feelings matter as much as mine."

"We know we like Mrs. Clemens she's been terrific. Alison likes her, Carl likes her, everyone's happy. How about if I put her on retainer? She can come a couple of days a week so you can do your things you want to do, and she can come over when we want to go out for an evening or even go away for a weekend. Sometimes we might enjoy doing big guy stuff with Carl, movies and things like that, she could be here with Alison. When Carl starts playing basketball this fall she can watch the baby so we can support him at his games. Would that arrangement work for you?"

She smiled at him, "You cheated you'd already been thinking about this. You had your little plan in place didn't you?"

"I can't lie to you Mrs. Grimes I did and my plan has another part to it."

"And just what would that be Marshall."

"Well in case you've forgotten our anniversary is one month away Sweetie. I know you won't want to be too far from the kids so I thought maybe we could just slip down to the hotel for the weekend. You know recreate our first date, except maybe without Mother." He smiled. "We could do dinner and dancing, stay in our suite at the hotel. It would be a nice little getaway and we'd know the kids were fine, what do you say?"

"I say it sounds lovely. So you'll speak to Mrs. Clemens tonight though, right?"

"Yes Sweetie I'll take care of it. And I'll see you ladies soon." His little girl had finally awoken and he gave her a little kiss and his wife a big kiss.

 **One Month Later**

It was their big weekend away and they were both so excited. They knew they'd miss the kids but the kids were in good hands and it just seemed like forever since they'd spent time alone.

They got to the hotel early in the afternoon and the party started as soon as they got in the room. He was undressing her and she wasn't complaining at all.

After they'd made love they took a bath together in that big Roman tub and finally got dressed for dinner.

He took her to the same restaurant where they'd had their first date, she was surprised when he remembered exactly what they'd ordered and asked her if she'd like to have that again.

But he'd started by ordering a very nice bottle of champagne. He toasted her, "To the most beautiful woman in the world, Happy Anniversary Beth."

She was surprised that she was blushing but there was just something so special in the moment, "To the most handsome man in the world, Happy Anniversary Rick."

They took their time enjoying the champagne and the delicious food, but most of all each others company. He handed her one of those signature blue boxes from Tiffany's. "Oh Rick what did you do?"

It was a beautiful tennis bracelet with alternating gems, diamonds and rubies. "Oh my God Rick it's so beautiful, I want to wear it right now!"

"I'd hoped you would like it. The diamonds are Alison's birthstone and the rubies are Carl's, now you can take them with you everywhere."

She felt the tears in her eyes, "This is the best gift you could have gotten me Rick, thank you so much. I'm afraid my gift is going to pale in comparison."

"Sweetie you're not supposed to worry about getting me a gift, I got my gift when you married me."

But she handed him the little package. It was a tie pin with a ruby in the center surrounded by little diamond chips. He cocked his head to the side and smiled that signature smile and said, "Sweetie I love it, it's just right." He took out the tie pin he was wearing and put on his new one.

"I love you so much Marshall."

* * *

After dinner they walked to the hotel and went up to the top floor where their table was waiting. They hadn't been seated two minutes when the waiter brought over a bottle of Dom Pérignon and three glasses. Mother was there somewhere, and suddenly there she was at their table. Rick immediately stood, "Mother, so nice to see you." Beth stood next, "Oh Catherine I'm so happy you could join us for a little champagne."

"Thank you, you sweet little liars. Don't worry I'm just going to have one glass with you while I wish you a very happy anniversary. To the most beautiful and loving pair of farmers in the world." And she raised her glass to them while Rick and Beth both laughed.

After Mother had excused herself they danced to those old 40's tunes they both loved and it was so romantic, so special. He whispered in her ear, "I can't imagine my life without you in it Mrs. Grimes. You've made me happy beyond measure. The only thing I'd rather do than hold you like this is make love to you."

"I can't imagine my life without you Marshall. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined anyone so wonderful coming into my life. There's only one thing I want more than to have you hold me like this, and that's for you to make love to me."

He pulled back his face just far enough so he could look in her eyes, "I can't possibly say no to such a beautiful woman."

* * *

They slept in and woke feeling rested and starving. He called down to the chef and ordered them breakfast including mimosas. They ate and lay around in bed reading the paper and he playfully reached for her, "All of this resting and fine dining is giving me some kind of power boost, oh wait maybe it's the company I'm keeping. Guys my age aren't supposed to be quite this energetic."

She laughed with him but he wasn't joking and he showed her that he wasn't. When they were well satisfied she teased him, "For an old man your energy level is really quite astounding. Personally I'm both amazed and very, very pleased by it."

But later after they had their shower she surprised him, she started to cry. "What's wrong Sweetie?"

"Oh Rick I know I'm an idiot but I just miss the kids so much."

He put a hand to her face and smiled, "Well then I guess I'd better cancel our dinner reservation and get you home."

"Really?"

"Excuse me Ma'am, do I ever say no to you?"

That made the tears stop as she laughed and pushed softly on his shoulder, "You'd better never call me that again buster!"

* * *

On the drive home he got serious with her, "Next time we'll bring the kids and Mrs. Clemens with us, they can stay in a nice suite down the hall. I have the perfect one in mind. I'll call and have them permanently close it to guests, just like our suite. I'll have them put in new beds and we can order a crib, we'll get special locks and a direct dial phone. That should help. And when we all stay at the hotel we'll have close access to ballgames, museums, theaters, the zoo and aquarium, I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. Thank you Sweetie."

And she couldn't help laughing, he was confused, "What's funny about that?"

"Do you ever wonder how real people live?"

"We are real people, real people with a very large trust fund. Don't start complaining now." And he was laughing with her.

"I love you Marshall."

"And I love you Mrs. Grimes."

xxxx

It had been six weeks since their anniversary and they were still talking about another weekend away soon.

It was one of Mrs. Clemens' days off and Beth and the baby we're going to take him lunch in the orchard. He smiled that smile at her as they approached and she was hoping he'd never stop looking at her that way.

She was smiling at him and he couldn't believe what a lucky guy he was.

She spread the little picnic blanket down and he got the basket and the Thermos. Alison was awake and making sweet little baby noises. He kissed his two favorite women, "You ladies have managed to surprise me again, I couldn't be more pleased."

"Well we've brought you a little present to go with your lunch."

He looked puzzled, "Present? Let's see, it's not my birthday, or Christmas, or our anniversary. Why do I get a present?"

"Just open it and see."

He felt his jaw drop, "Are you serious Beth? Alison is only five and a half months, and it took so long with her, I can't believe it."

"Well believe it Marshall because it's true, I confirmed it with the doctor."

"Are you happy Beth? Is this good?"

"Yes I'm happy and yes it's wonderful!"

"I'm so pleased you feel that way. I was hoping we could have one more but I was afraid to say anything. The first time was so rough."

"There's just one problem for you Marshall."

Again he was puzzled, "A problem for me Sweetie? What's that?"

"You're going to have to go back to Tiffany and buy me another bracelet."

"Happily Mrs. Grimes, happily."

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this little follow up. We got our Brick Baby – Yay! I'm hoping to post a fun Rick and Beth one shot for you this weekend, and begin posting my new Brick multi-chapter in the next two to three weeks. I just need to wrap up some other things first. I think you might enjoy it, it has an interesting story line. To be sure you get story alerts please follow me here on Fan Fiction, or my tumblr page bethylmethbrick I love and appreciate you all. Please take a moment to comment / review. Thanks so much! gneebee xo**


End file.
